As a bandit
by Dre-Chan
Summary: Verano de 1827. Un joven inglés llega a la costa española con una bolsa llena de dinero y sin idea de lo que va a encontrar en tierra hispana, la cual está controlada en gran medida por los bandoleros de los montes de Andalucía. Personas crueles y despiadadas que solo buscan conseguir dinero fácil a costa de otros. O por lo menos eso es lo que Arthur sabe de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Verano de 1827_

El gran navío procedente de las islas británicas se dispone a atracar en el puerto de una pequeña colonia en el sur de la Península Ibérica. Dentro del barco, las pocas personas que van en calidad de viajero, recogen sus cosas del camarote común en el que han pasado los últimos tres días. Entre ellos se encuentra el joven Arthur Kirkland.

Si Arthur tuviera que describirse a sí mismo sería como un perfecto caballero inglés-Rubio, de ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y piel tan blanca que muchas doncellas envidiaban. Pero, sobretodo, criado desde pequeño en el seno de una familia con bastante dinero. Era todo palabras, gestos y modales perfectos. Desde que tenía uso de razón había intentado complacer a su familia, en especial a su padre, con todo lo que hacía, tarea bastante difícil siendo el hijo menor. Fue debido a esto, y no por verdadera vocación, por lo que el joven Kirkland estudió medicina, carrera que ninguno de sus otros hermanos se había planteado siquiera intentar debido a la responsabilidad que conlleva el tener la vida de un moribundo en tus manos.

Y así es como el joven inglés llegó al puerto de Gibraltar. Siguiendo una de las costumbres de la época, su padre, nada más terminar la carrera, sin dejarle siquiera ejercer su nueva profesión por un día, le había dado dinero (mucho), diciéndole que fuera a recorrer mundo durante el tiempo que quisiera y necesitara, para volver conociendo un poco de la cultura de cada lugar.

Arthur, al contrario que su hermano Scott, no había tenido ningún problema en elegir cuál sería su primer destino: España. Siempre había querido ir a un país donde el sol brillaba todos los días. Además, uno de sus profesores era español así que el idioma no sería un gran problema.

Aún desde la cubierta del barco, miraba asombrado el bullicio del pequeño puerto. Y no era de extrañar, ya que parecía que todos los habitantes se habían concentrado esa mañana allí para comprar en lo que parecía ser un mercado.

Cuando por fin el barco consiguió atracar, Arthur fue uno de los primeros en bajar, aún maravillado por todo lo que veía, que era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Allí nadie hacía nada de lo que le había enseñado su madre con tanto esmero. Las mujeres no llevaban lindos tocados en el pelo ni abanicos coloridos- En vez de eso llevaban cestas de mimbre tan grandes que tenían que cogerlas con ambas manos y tan llenas de distintos alimentos que debían pesar lo mismo o más que ellas. Aún así ningún hombre hacía nada por ayudarlas, no las tomaban de la mano ni les abrían el camino entre la gente, cosas que él hacía casi sin pensar.

Entre todo el tumulto le fue complicado encontrar lo que buscaba: Alguien que vendiera caballos grandes y fuertes como para soportar un camino por todo el sur español. El chico que le recomendó la flamante yegua blanca que acabó comprando era rubio y de ojos azules y no debería tener más de 12 o 13 años. Sin embargo parecía entender bastante sobre los caballos que vendía. Con una mezcla de palabras inglesas y españolas le explicó que era la mejor que podría encontrar en Gibraltar (básicamente porque nadie más tenía caballos allí), que era mansa y que podría soportar perfectamente el viaje.

Con la bolsa de monedas algo más vacía pero con las bridas de la yegua en la mano derecha fue como Arthur cruzó la frontera entre la colonia inglesa y su verdadero objetivo: España, más concretamente Málaga, desde donde había decidido empezar su viaje por cuestiones prácticas, ya que esta era una de las provincias cuya frontera con Gibraltar no estaba lejos.

* * *

La luna no hacía acto de presencia, convirtiendo así la noche en la preferida de Antonio desde que tenía uso de razón.

Camuflándose entre las sombras llegó hasta la puerta de una posada que, como ya sabía de antemano, tenía la puerta cerrada sin llave de forma que solo necesitaba empujarla para poder entrar. Dentro todo estaba en penumbras, aunque se podía percibir la forma de un plato solitario en una de las grandes mesas. Antonio no pudo evitar pensar que ese plato podía describir perfectamente su vida en ese momento: Camuflado entre las sombras y completamente solo. Aunque que este fuera un claro recordatorio de su forma de vivir no impidió que prácticamente devorara los trozos de carne que nadaban en una salsa que no pudo reconocer, cosa que tampoco le preocupó lo más mínimo.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió Antonio fue que nada es incomestible y menos cuando llevas más de un día y medio sin probar bocado. Mientras terminaba de engullir pensó en que antes de huir al día siguiente, como siempre que hacía, tendría que darle las gracias a Emma. Ella era la dueña de la posada y su prima, la única con la que tenía la suficiente confianza para que supiera algo de su vida.

Antonio era, a ojos de cualquiera, un joven apuesto. Desde pequeño había sabido cómo conquistar a las chicas. Ya fuera con gestos inocentes que hacían que las mujeres de los puestos de fruta le regalaran un tomate al verle pasar, como con palabras y miradas a las jóvenes de las que necesitaba algo más que una simple fruta. Su piel morena curtida por el sol y una melena rebelde y castaña resaltaban sus ojos verdes que, por muy dura que hubiera sido su vida, siempre parecían brillar como si no le abandonara la felicidad, casi de una forma infantil.

Y, aunque su vida había sido muy difícil desde el mismo momento en el que nació, nunca se desprendió de una sonrisa amistosa que le había brindado muchas más ventajas de las que podría imaginar.

Su nacimiento supuso el final de la felicidad de la familia Carriedo ya que su madre murió trayéndole a él al mundo entre horribles gritos de dolor que la matrona no pudo aliviar. Su padre, un hombre honrado que trabajaba de carpintero, a duras penas podía conseguir el dinero suficiente para alimentar a sus dos hijos. Por esto casó a su primogénita, una joven Isabel de 13 años, con un aristócrata austriaco que se encaprichó con ella al pasar un día en el pueblo y que se la llevó lejos del hogar.

Antonio, nunca perdonó esto a su padre. Debido a eso nada más fue lo suficiente mayor para poder sobrevivir por su cuenta abandonó su casa, uniéndose a un grupo de bandidos con los que había establecido contacto tras varias noches de vagar a solas por el bosque.

No duró mucho con estos bandoleros que solo pensaban en conseguir dinero de la gente honrada y en usar la violencia todas las veces que pudieran, ya fuera en hombres, ancianos, mujeres o niños. Aunque quería ser libre no era la forma de vida que buscaba. A las dos semanas decidió seguir su propio camino en solitario con el solo contacto esporádico e indirecto con Emma.

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber descansado en un colchón que Emma dejaba en una de las esquinas del comedor y habiendo dejado un clavel en la puerta de su prima salió de la posada.

Tras pasar varias horas siguiendo al que parecía un comerciante de telas con su hermana pequeña, quienes, por el carromato y las ropas, parecía que podían permitirse perder algo de dinero a manos de un bandolero, se decidió a atracarles. Pero sin suponer que el rubio tenía una pequeña pistola escondida. Aunque por los nervios no acertó en el pecho el proyectil se le hincó al ibérico en el brazo izquierdo.

Sin dinero y con una bala atravesando su brazo, que no dejaba de sangrar, Antonio se dio por vencido de conseguir dinero. Se dispuso a descansar y reponer fuerzas hasta que le dejara de sangrar el brazo. Debido al dolor del mismo no pudo dormirse así que, cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer, pudo ver al que se convirtió en su siguiente objetivo.

Un chico rubio y más blanco que la leche que peleaba con una yegua blanca y que, si te concentrabas, hasta parecía oler a dinero. Si no hubiera parecido desde el primer momento un objetivo tan fácil, Antonio ni se habría molestado en levantar la vista. Sin embargo, aún con el brazo herido, el bandolero subió a su caballo y se dispuso a atracar al chico, quien no se percató de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Arthur no podía dejar de mirar asombrado alrededor, todo era algo completamente nuevo para él, incluso los árboles eran completamente diferentes a los de Inglaterra. El sol le quemaba en la piel de una forma tan constante que se empezaba a preguntar si la luna también proyectaría calor allí arriba.

Snow, la yegua que había adquirido en Gibraltar, parecía no cansarse de pasear por el camino de tierra, al igual que el inglés, que ni siquiera se había preguntado dónde pasaría su primera noche en ese país extranjero. Aunque esto tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. Por fin, después de más de veinte años viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su padre, y cumpliendo siempre con sus expectativas, tenía algo de libertad.

De repente, entre los árboles apareció un chico también a caballo, un caballo completamente negro y que no hacía casi ruido al pisar el suelo. Arthur tuvo que hacer visera con la mano para poder distinguir al joven montado sobre el caballo que, a todas luces, parecía ser español por su tono de piel y su pelo castaño.

-¡Hola!-Saludó el hispano dejando ver una sonrisa amigable.

-Hola, ¿es usted de por aquí?-Se interesó el rubio, que no había tenido ocasión de hablar aún con ningún español.

-¿Me acabas de hablar de usted?-El castaño, que tenía unos ojos verdes al igual que Arthur, se rió-Sí, soy de un pueblo de más hacia el norte.

-Claro que le he llamado de usted, ¿cómo querría que le hablara?-Preguntó Arthur, algo sorprendido con la actitud despreocupada del hispano.

El rubio hizo un rápido repaso mental de todas las personas que había conocido durante su vida, ni si quiera los niños pequeños hablaban con semejante naturalidad, y menos ante un completo desconocido.

-Pues no lo sé, no tengo pinta de ser ningún señor ¿por qué querías saber dónde vivo?

-Me gustaría saber dónde encontrar una posada para pasar la noche.

-Eres extranjero ¿verdad?-Antonio ya había visto la abultada bolsa en la que resonaban las monedas colgando del cinturón del rubio.

-_Yes_. Soy inglés.-Dijo, con cierto orgullo.

-¿Y cómo es que has acabado en España?-Puso su caballo a la altura de la yegua blanca, de forma que llegaría al dinero con solo estirar el brazo.

-Pues mi señor padre piensa que lo mejor para mi ahora es viajar por todo el mundo y _Spain_ me pareció encantadora y un buen sitio para comenzar el viaje.-Hasta ese momento apenas había podido hablar con ningún español. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que tampoco tendría mayores problemas para hacerse entender.

-Sí, España es bastante bonita, aunque deberías tener cuidado porque no todas las personas que encuentras por estos caminos son honradas, precisamente.-Mientras decía esto alargó el brazo para agarrar la bolsa de las monedas y tirar de ella. El brazo izquierdo, en el que había recibido el disparo esa misma mañana, lo tenía completamente dormido, esto le hizo olvidar que en ese momento era completamente inútil.

No tardó apenas en recordarlo, en el mismo momento en el que apoyó su brazo para mantener el equilibrio sobre el caballo una oleada de dolor recorrió toda la extensión de su extremidad. Al moreno se le nubló la vista. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar, volviendo a apoyar la mano sana sobre la bestia y dejando, por tanto, la bolsa repleta de monedas intacta en el cinturón de Arthur.

Durante un momento el inglés no dijo nada, solo paró el caballo y miró atónito al español, quien seguía haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse sobre la grupa del caballo.

-Me estaba intentando robar.-Dijo, al comprender la situación.-Usted es un bandolero.

-Felicidades, genio.-Fue capaz de articular Antonio. El británico le había pillado de pleno y negar lo evidente sería un desperdicio de tiempo y saliva.

El hispano sopesó el huir, no creía que un extranjero fuera lo suficientemente espabilado como para retenerle y llamar a la policía para entregarle, y menos este, que a la legua se notaba que era de los ingenuos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en el brazo?-Se interesó el inglés, confirmando las sospechas de Antonio de que era imbécil.

El castaño cogió algo de aire antes de contestar.

-¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué te pasa? Como sigas aquí parado como un pasmarote vas a perder la única oportunidad que tienes de salir con vida de este encuento.

El inglés se estremeció ante las palabras del bandido. La buena primera impresión que le había dado el joven español estaba comenzando a cambiar. Sin embargo no se alejó, había algo hipnótico el en hispano que le hizo permanecer quieto sobre la yegua.

-Que te largues. Vamos, fuera de mi camino.-Antonio señaló el camino con el brazo sano.

-Te han disparado ¿verdad?-Arthur volvió a ignorar completamente las palabras del castaño.

-Sí, me han disparado. Venga, ya puedes reírte a gusto, disfrutar de tu vida de niño pijo tranquilo y presumir de que saliste airoso de un encuentro con un bandolero.- Acabó por admitir Antonio, bastante mosqueado ya. Estaba cabreado con el chico que esa mañana le había disparado, aunque, sin duda, lo estaba más con el extranjero por no huir de él ahora que podía. Era como restregarle que no había podido con ese chico escuálido.

-Estudié medicina en Inglaterra.

-Fantástico. Otra cosa más de la que puedes presumir frente a las chicas idiotas.-Contestó el ibérico, que volvía a apretar los dientes para aguantar otra oleada de dolor.

-No, si me deja ver la herida puedo ayudarle.-Afirmó el inglés antes de acercarse un poco a su caballo. Arthur sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, pero no le importaba, es más, el hecho de que lo fuera era lo que le impulsaba a seguir. En contadas ocasiones había sentido la adrenalina corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Era una sensación placentera, incluso adictiva.

-No quiero que me ayudes, quiero que te largues. Ahora.-El cabreo de Antonio con el rubio iba en aumento por el simple hecho de no huir.

-Pero he visto a muchos médicos cómo quitarla.-Insistió el inglés, acercándose más. Notaba cómo le sudaban las manos, pero se mantuvo firme.

-¿Si te dejo que me quites la bala te largas?-preguntó el castaño de mala gana. La verdad es que no le iría mal que le sacaran el maldito proyectil del brazo que parecía dispuesto a doler más a cada segundo que pasaba alojado en el músculo.

-_Yes_.-Arthur acompañó la palabras con un energético movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

-Está bien.-Antonio no entendía ni una palabra de inglés, pero el gesto usado por el británico era universal.

-Bien, necesito que se baje del caballo y buscar un sitio en el que pueda tumbarse. Y debe de ser rápido, la noche está llegando.-El semblante del inglés cambió por completo en tan solo unos segundos. Se puso mortalmente serio y su tono se hizo mucho más autoritario.

Antonio hizo lo que le indicaba casi por inercia, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ninguna orden, pero el hábito de obedecerlas era algo difícil de perder. Tras salir del camino se tendió en el suelo.

El rubio le tendió un palo. El hispano lo miró con desconfianza, sin cogerlo.

-Muerde. Te ayudará.-Comenzó a rebuscar en una bolsa que parecía muy cara, hasta encontrar unas largas pinzas metálicas y una botella que Antonio no quiso saber qué era.

-Me niego.-El castaño miró desafiante a el rubio. Este solo se encogió de hombros y dejó el trozo de madera en el estómago del hispano para volver a concentrarse en su bolsa.

Así, concentrado como estaba aparentaba ser mayor de lo que Antonio pensaba debía ser. Había calculado que no deberían de llevarse demasiado, así que no le echaba más de 22, su propia edad.

-No se mueva ahora, señor.-Volvió a ordenar el chico. Ahora que el castaño tenía la oportunidad de fijarse en el rostro del chico se dio cuenta de que, bajo el flequillo, se divisaban a la perfección las cejas, bastante pobladas.

-Antonio.-Le interrumpió. Por la cara que puso el británico no fue difícil darse cuenta de que no le había entendido.

-¿Perdone?-Paró para mirar al castaño, aún con las pinzas en la mano.

-Que me llamo Antonio, y deja de hablarme de usted. Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

-Bien, Antonio, yo soy Arthur. Ahora no te muevas.-Dijo el médico, algo descolocado ante lo poco correcto que parecía ser siempre el hispano.

Antonio obedeció, o por lo menos intentó hacerlo, hasta que las pinzas entraron en la herida. Con un grito de dolor se apartó rápidamente, mirando con odio alternativamente al metal y al extranjero que lo sujetaba.

-No puedes moverte o será peor. Si no puedes estar quieto tendré que inmovilizarte.-Volvió a acercar las pinzas al castaño, pero este volvió a quitar el brazo en el mismo momento en el que el frío metal tocó la carne.

-Como sigas así podrías incluso perder el brazo. Te recuerdo que nunca antes he realizado esta operación.-Le advirtió el inglés. Volvió a tenderle el trozo de madera que había dejado sobre su estómago.

-¿Acaso esto hace milagros?-Preguntó Antonio, sarcástico. Esta vez, sin embargo, sí que cogió el palo.

-No, pero puedes morderlo. O puedes gritar, o llorar, o lo que quieras; siempre y cuando dejes de moverte.-Arthur volvió a acercarle las pinzas a la herida. Esta vez, a base de gritos ahogados y de apretar las mandíbulas contra el palo hasta tener la sensación de que le iban a saltar los dientes, consiguió aguantar.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-Preguntó Antonio. Intentó sonar seguro, intimidante, sin embargo fue imposible. Más bien habló como si temiera al joven frente a él, bueno, más bien a las pinzas que ahora estaban manchadas con su sangre.

-Creo que el proyectil está alojado en el hueso. No va a ser fácil de quitar, y menos aún indoloro.

El bandido torció la boca. Pensó en decirle que dejara el maldito proyectil alojado en su brazo, sin embargo, al moverlo apenas unos milímetros le recorrió tal ola de dolor que sintió sus ojos aguarse.

-Da igual, arráncalo. Te has ofrecido a ayudarme, como te eches atrás ahora me encargaré de que no salgas vivo de este camino.-Amenazó el hispano.

Arthur volvió a estremecerse ante las palabras del bandolero. Hizo de tripas corazón antes de volver a incrustar las pinzas en el músculo español, sin siquiera avisar a su paciente.

En algún momento en el que el recién nombrado médico intentaba recuperar el proyectil que parecía no estar dispuesto a dejar el brazo de su primer paciente, éste perdió el conocimiento. No fue difícil darse cuenta, de repente los gritos cesaron y Arthur pudo relajarse al no tener que intentar inmovilizar el brazo del hispano.

Con Antonio inconsciente, pudo completar la intervención sin apenas contratiempos. En el momento en el que extrajo el proyectil estuvo casi seguro de que la operación había resultado un éxito.

Como bien había deducido el inglés al ver la herida, no era una simple bala. Lo que el castaño había tenido atravesado en el hueso se trataba de un gran clavo de los que se usaban para fijar las ruedas de los carromatos a los mismos.

Arthur dedicó bastante tiempo a limpiar la herida. No era un hábito común, sin embargo, uno de sus profesores insistía a los alumnos de que así se podrían evitar bastantes muertes por infecciones después de las intervenciones, y tampoco le venía mal practicar.

Una vez terminó de limpiar la herida y vendarla, decidió que lo mejor era abandonar al bandolero. A fin de cuentas le había intentado robar y él solamente le había ayudado por el hecho de que era un caballero, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba creer el británico. Había ayudado a Antonio simplemente para seguir las palabras de su padre, quien defendía que para honrar el apellido Kirkland había que saber cómo comportarse como lo haría cualquier caballero.

El recuerdo de la sensación de acercarse al bandolero por el simple hecho de sentir la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y la fantástica sensación de la libertad al no seguir las órdenes de nadie, sin embargo, hicieron dudar al supuesto caballero del por qué de sus actos. Intentando olvidarse de esto y no darle más vueltas al asunto, Arthur recogió su bolsa y se puso en pie, buscando a Snow por entre los árboles.

Antes de irse por donde había venido, siguiendo otro impulso, ató las riendas del caballo negro a árbol más cercano en el que estaba, aún inconsciente, el castaño.

-_Bye_, Antonio.-Se despidió antes de subirse a su montura y dirigirla de nuevo hacia el camino. Ya comenzaba a costar ver las formas alrededor, debido a que el sol había decidido esconderse y la luna apenas si era una fina línea en el cielo estrellado.

A lomos de la yegua y por el camino completamente solitario siguió avanzando, aún dándole vueltas tanto a las palabras de su padre, las cuales tenía marcadas a fuego en el cerebro, y sus actos más recientes. La actitud que había tenido era más propia de un joven alocado, sediento de aventuras, que de alguien como él.

No hubo avanzado más que unos cientos de metros cuando algo hizo que Snow se parara. De entre los árboles ocultos en las sombras aparecieron dos figuras que no tardaron en tomar la silueta de jinetes.

Arthur, curioso, mantuvo a la yegua quieta, con la mano bajo el chaleco, donde guardaba un arma.

Los dos jinetes salieron al camino, directos hacia Arthur. Eran difícilmente distinguibles debido a la poca luz. Sin embargo, el británico pudo diferenciar que uno de ellos era rubio y llevaba el pelo largo. El otro jinete, parecía ser bastante pálido, aunque Arthur lo achacó a la luz de la luna. Ambos se colocaron cerrando el camino por el que el británico tenía pensado seguir.

-Mira, Gilbert ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-Habló el rubio, quien tenía un acento distinto al del bandolero, por lo que supuso que, como él, era un extranjero.

-No parecer ser más que un viajero solitario. ¿Te has perdido? ¿necesitas ayuda?-El otro chico se dirigió directamente a él, acercándose. Sus gestos, al contrarios que sus palabras, parecían amenazantes, por lo que el de ojos verdes hizo a Snow retroceder unos pasos.

Al cambiar el ángulo en el que miraba a ambos jinetes Arthur pudo percatarse de que el tal Gilbert, a parte de parecer mortalmente pálido, tenía los ojos de un tono rojizo. No le costó mucho al joven médico atar los cabos necesarios. Ese joven era albino, una extraña enfermedad de la que había estudiado algo en Inglaterra pero de la que nunca había visto un caso real.

Más curioso que asustado por su nuevo descubrimiento, decidió acercarse al jinete, que aún esperaba una respuesta.

-No dice nada, quizás no nos entienda.-Volvió a hablar ahora el rubio.

-Claro que os entiendo.-Contestó tajante Arthur al chico rubio. Este no tenía nada de especial, si ignorabas su atractivo, cosa que importaba bastante poco al británico, y más teniendo en cuenta que frente a él se encontraba una persona con una enfermedad que siempre le había parecido fascinante.

-Bueno, eso tampoco supone mayor problema.-Intervino el albino, sacando un cuchillo de entre la ropa.

-Tú eres albino.-Dijo Arthur. Si sentía algo de miedo por ver al desconocido no dio muestras de ello.

Gilbert se quedó descolocado por unos momentos, no había conocido a casi nadie que supiera siquiera que era una enfermedad. La mayoría de las personas le techaban de hijo del diablo, sobretodo por culpa del color de sus ojos.

-Si sabes lo que tengo es que tienes estudios. Alguien con estudios es alguien con dinero.-El albino sonrió con suficiencia, empuñando de nuevo con fuerza el cuchillo.

-Dejémonos ya de conversaciones y chorradas como esa. Tú, niño rico, ya puedes ir dándonos todo lo que tenga algo de valor.-Ordenó el rubio. Al igual que su compañero también empuñaba un arma.

Arthur miró a los bandoleros (no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que eran) y, de nuevo, se encontró pensando en la envidia que le producía el saberle libres, sin más preocupaciones que las propias.

-Si aprecias el tener la cabeza sobre los hombros, y no rondando camino abajo, ve sacando cosas valiosas de donde quieras que las escondas, ahora.-El albino hizo a su caballo avanzar hacia Snow. Ésta, al no notar ningún movimiento por parte de su dueño no se movió un ápice.

El inglés no hizo ningún amago de darles el dinero, solo se dedicaba a mirarles desafiantes. Nunca había tenido ocasión de mostrar su valentía en Inglaterra, así que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Hartos de la falta de movimiento por parte de su objetivo, ambos bandoleros se prepararon para atacar. El británico notaba el trabuco bajo el chaleco frío contra la piel, sabía que podría sacarlo antes de que alguno de los dos se acercara lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta. De entre los árboles por lo que había aparecido ambos bandoleros surgió otra sombra. Gracias a hacer al caballo andar sobre la hierba ninguno de los tres había escuchado los cascos del caballo.

-Francis, Gilbert. Ni se os ocurra hacerle nada.-Dijo, con voz autoritaria, la sombra del jinete.

-¿Antonio?-Preguntó el primero de los mencionados, que no había tardado en reconocer a su amigo.

-¿De qué conoces tú a este?-Quiso saber, a su vez, el albino, señalando a Arthur aún con el puñal en la mano.

-Digamos que le debo un favor.-Contestó sin más. Mientras hablaba fue acercándose al camino hasta que su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes quedaron bañados por la luz.

-_Mon dieu_, Antonio, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?-Preguntó Francis, quien parecía feliz de verle.

-No tengo ni idea, pero quizás sea mejor así. Ahora iros, en serio. Nada de problemas con el niño rico.-Contestó Antonio, señalando con la cabeza al británico, que miraba toda la escena sin intervenir, con la mano sobre el trabuco aún escondido.

-Cuídate, Toño. Y ya sabes que puedes venir con nosotros siempre que quieras, eres bienvenido.-Le dijo Gilbert, antes de hacer a su caballo dar media vuelta.

-Dudo que los demás sean tan comprensivos.-Volvió a decir el castaño, aunque parecía hablar más para si mismo que para los otros dos bandidos.

-Um..._ thank you._-Arthur se dirigió al castaño, algo dudoso. No sabía por qué le había salvado de los dos jinetes, menos sabiendo que eran viejos amigos, o por lo menos eso parecían.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que eso significa, pero ni se te ocurra ir por estos caminos de noche si no quieres acabar muy mal.-Le aconsejó el hispano. El rubio se fijó en que montaba tenso, supuso que debido al dolor de la herida.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que duerma en un árbol?

-Y yo que sé. Me da igual lo que hagas, ahora estamos en paz, cada uno que siga por su camino y listo.-Determinó el castaño, haciendo a su caballo girarse.

Arthur vio como se alejaba Antonio. Por primera vez se preguntó qué haría para dormir o por lo menos dónde podría pasar la noche. Le había quedado claro que los caminos españoles no eran para nada seguros. Los bandoleros parecían andar por ellos a sus anchas, ya fuera de día o de noche.

Sin tener ni idea de qué camino tomar, el británico se quedó plantado en el camino, mirando como la figura de Antonio se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta que no le fue posible distinguirlo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Había pasado por algún pueblo?, se preguntó Arthur. No, desde que dejara Gibraltar no había visto más que pequeñas casas pintadas de blanco salteadas a lo largo del camino. Pensó en que quizás podría entrar en una de ellas por si le daban refugio. Quién sabía, a lo mejor una de ellas podría resultar ser una posada, aunque lo dudaba, no recordaba que ninguna de las casitas tuviera siquiera una segunda planta.

Resoplando hizo girar a Snow.

-Bloody Spaniard. ¿Qué le costaba acompañarme hasta una posada? Esta es su tierra, tiene que saber dónde hay alguna maldita posada.-Bufó el inglés.

Cuando ya llevaba bastante camino recorrido comenzó a desesperarse. No había ninguna casa ni signos de que alguien, viviera cerca. Todo estaba poblado de árboles desconocidos (que ya no le parecían fascinantes en absoluto) y animales que gruñían cuando pasaba cerca de sus guaridas.

De repente escuchó los cascos de un caballo. No iba al paso por lo que Arthur supuso que no se trataba de un viajero como él. Se puso en guardia, con la mano sobre el trabuco, dispuesto a apuntar a quien fuera. Ya no se fiaba de nadie, por algo las únicas tres personas con las que se había cruzado en su primer día en España eran bandoleros.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocer a Antonio. Iba a lomos de su caballo en la misma posición tensa que cuando había aparecido ante Gilbert y Francis. Ni si quiera sujetaba las riendas de la montura con la mano izquierda.

-Tú, niño pijo.-Le llamó el bandolero desde la distancia.

-Déjalo ya. Es Arthur, nada de niño pijo.-Le contestó el británico. Al verle volver se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a guardarle rencor por el simple hecho de dejarle solo de noche en el camino tras advertirle que era peligroso.

-¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije hace un rato, Arthur?-Preguntó, marcando mucho su nombre.

El británico rodó los ojos.

-Claro, que no esté en el camino de noche. Pero no me queda otra, sin sitios en los que dormir ni idea de dónde encontrarlos.

-Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrado a que te lo den todo hecho. No sabes si quiera buscarte la vida. Sé dónde hay una posada.-Dijo Antonio, esto último como si fuera un comentario casual.

-¿Y por qué habría de fiarme de un bandido que a la mínima de cambio ha intentado atracarme?

-Porque luego ese bandido se ha enfrentado a sus amigos para que no te hicieran nada. Y porque acaba de recorrerse todo el camino buscándote.-Le recordó.

-Razón de más para no fiarme de ti. Eres un completo desconocido, y no tienes pinta de ser un altruista, precisamente.

-Se podría decir que me has dado pena. De todas formas estás solo, en un país desconocido, pasada la media noche sin ningún sitio al que ir o una idea. No creo que te pueda ir mucho peor.-Antonio sonrió.

La verdad es que el bandido no tenía claro por qué, a mitad de camino a la posada de Emma, había pensado en Arthur. Bueno, siempre había sido fácil para él encariñarse de la gente (algo bastante malo para una vida solitaria como la suya), y si podía tener compañía aunque fuera unas horas no iba a rechazarla. Además, Arthur le había caído bien, le hacía gracia que intentara parecer todo un educado señor cuando se le notaba claramente que disfrutaba con el riesgo y la vida de los caminos.

-Podría acabar sin dinero, o muerto.-Argumentó el británico, aún sin fiarse de las intenciones de Antonio.

-Sí, podría ser. O podrías terminar durmiendo en un cómodo colchón y bajo el amparo de unas suaves sábanas blancas.-El castaño se giró, haciendo que su caballo negro comenzara a avanzar por el camino.

No necesitó girarse para saber que el británico le seguía; el sonido de los cascos de Snow era bastante delatador.

-Dudo que lleguemos antes del amanecer. Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido de deshacer el camino podríamos haber llegado hacía ya un buen rato.-Le dijo animadamente el hispano a su nuevo acompañante.

-_Idiot_.-Murmuró Arthur entre dientes. Ahora el castaño se dignaba a echarle a él las culpas de alejarse, como si no hubiera sido su culpa por dejarle solo en mitad de la nada.

El hispano se rió, no entendía el inglés, sin embargo, no había que conocerlo para saber qué acababa de decirle Arthur, que seguía refunfuñando mientras guiaba a su yegua hasta ponerla a la altura del caballo de Antonio.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Perdón, mil veces perdón. El capítulo que subí (y que ya he quitado) era el que viene a continuación de este. Por eso es probable que la historia perdiera sentido con la última actualización. Ya está arreglado y los capítulos vuelven a seguir el orden que les corresponde a cada uno y a mi solo me queda disculparme y dar las gracias porque aún con fallo habéis seguido leyendo el fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que ahora la historia sea algo más coherente.**

Como había adelantado el hispano, cuando llegaron a la posada el sol asomaba por el horizonte. Arthur solo pensaba en dormir. Ni siquiera tendría que ser un colchón demasiado cómodo, con que no fuera el suelo le servía. Para su desesperación, Antonio, con el que no había hablado desde el momento en el que emprendieron la marcha, decidió quedarse mirando la puerta.

-Podríamos pasar.-Sugirió. Era algo completamente obvio, pero el hispano no parecía reaccionar.

-Algo va mal.-Determinó.

-Solo has mirado la puerta. Y está cerrada, no puedes saber nada.-El inglés se acercó a la puerta para intentar abrirla. El hispano reaccionó apartando su mano de ésta con un manotazo.

-No lo toques. Necesito mirar qué pasa.-Volvió a decir, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

Arthur bufó mirando su mano, que comenzaba a ponerse roja por el golpe.

Mirando como Antonio se dedicaba a recorrer una y otra vez la misma puerta con la mirada, decidió que, definitivamente, el español era idiota. Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando, por fin, el bandolero se decidió a abrir la puerta.

Dentro de la posada todo era un completo caos. Las sillas estaban todas tiradas por el suelo, al igual que varias mesas. Por todas partes se veían manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre. Cristales rotos inundaban el suelo, mezclados con lo que parecía ser cerveza.

-Mierda.-Antonio maldijo al ver todo el destrozo. Sin recordar a Arthur subió a la carrera las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

La parte superior de la posada era bastante sencilla, un solo pasillo conectaba todas las puertas que daban paso a los dormitorios. No eran demasiados, y, entre todos, destacaba la puerta que se encontraba más alejada de la escalera. Sin era debía ser la alcoba de la dueña. Era simple, aunque, en otro momento, se podría haber entendido como una simpleza acogedora. En contra, estaba todo sumido en el mismo caos de escaleras abajo. Varios golpes en las paredes y más cristales y líquidos de procedencia desconocida bañaban el suelo.

Aún así no les fue difícil abrirse paso hasta la puerta ornamentada. No era gran cosa, solamente se diferenciaba de las demás por tener unas cuantas flores pintadas cubriendo el marco destartalado. Eso y que, donde debería haber estado el tirador, ahora mismo no había más que un hueco.

El hispano volvió a maldecir, entrando a la habitación para observar el destrozo. No era complicado deducir lo que había ocurrido. Las peleas de taberna no eran poco comunes, aunque generalmente no ocurrían en la posada de su prima. Antonio se había olvidado por completo de Arthur, que se dedicaba a rebuscar entre las pertenencias de Emma.

Tras una rigurosa búsqueda de sangre, Antonio pudo respirar tranquilo, no se veía ninguna mancha que no fuera de humedad por las paredes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Rompió el silencio el inglés, cotilleando en el interior de un pequeño joyero de madera que no parecía contener nada interesante.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

-¿Conocías a la persona de esta habitación?-Volvió a preguntar Arthur.

-Es mi prima-afirmó Antonio, mirando hacer al inglés, que seguía buscando sin éxito.-Tengo que encontrarla, no me fio de lo que le pueda haber pasado.

El castaño salió de la habitación, no sin antes arrebatar de las manos del otro un collar que parecía lo bastante valioso como para que se parara a observarlo con mayor detenimiento que el resto.

-Espera, espera. ¿Te vas? ¿Y ahora qué hago yo?-Arthur se encontró de golpe con que se iba a quedar solo, sin un sitio en el que dormir, sin comida y por unos caminos que le había demostrado no ser para nada seguros.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Ya tengo demasiados problemas con Emma como para preocuparme por los tuyos también.-Contestó Antonio de mala gana. No tenía ganas de ir tirando del extranjero, que solamente le retrasaría en la búsqueda de su prima.

-Podría ir contigo. Puedo ser de ayuda.-El inglés se apresuró a seguirle fuera del desastre del interior de la posada.

-Pero si en una sola noche te han intentado atracar tres veces ¿de qué ayuda me ibas a ser?

-Tú lo has dicho, me han intentado atracar, sin embargo nadie lo ha conseguido. Sigo teniendo esto.-Arthur sacó un trabuco de uno de los bolsillos interiores. Había sido un regalo por parte de su padre y, si bien aún no lo controlaba del todo, sabía su capacidad imponente.

Antonio miró asombrado el arma. Se veía en muy buenas condiciones y, por las pocas manchas (por no decir ninguna), del cañón, había sido usada en muy contadas ocasiones. El bandolero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Está bien, pero no molestes. Y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga.-Aceptó Antonio. Podría soportar unas horas de atraso a cambio de la seguridad que le proporcionaba el llevar un arma de fuego.

-Más quisieras.-Contestó el inglés, guardando el arma de nuevo.

Como era de esperar, fue Antonio el que abrió la marcha subido en su caballo. Arthur, aún sin saber a dónde se dirigían, hizo que Snow comenzara a seguir al castaño.

-¿Sabes lo que es la Serranía de Ronda?-Acabó por romper el silencio el hispano. Si bien, su vida era de lo más solitaria, odiaba el silencio.

-No. Supongo que serranía es un lugar con sierras ¿no?-Contestó Arthur, algo sorprendido de que Antonio le hablara, dado el mal humor que parecía llevar.

-Sí, bueno, se podría definir así. Pues bien, allí es a donde vamos. Será mejor que tengas el trabuco desenfundado cuando lleguemos.-Le advirtió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un lugar peligroso?-Preguntó el rubio. Comenzaba a cuestionarse su decisión de ofrecerle ayuda al bandido. A fin de cuentas no era más que eso, un bandido.

-El sitio no. Lo peligroso son las personas que habitan allí. Ese lugar nos pertenece a los bandidos, y no todos son amigos, como los de anoche.-Le advirtió, mirando de soslayo la bolsa de monedas que colgaba del cinturón de inglés.

Arthur escondió el saquito rápidamente. Recordaba a los dos chicos de la noche anterior, a los que supuso que Antonio conocía, ya que les había llamado por nombres de pila. El inglés se preguntó por qué, conociendo a otros como él y sabiendo dónde vivían, el castaño prefería ir solo, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntarle algo tan personal.

Aunque Antonio le había asegurado que no tardarían demasiado en llegar a la Serranía, se demoraron en la subida de la montaña, de forma que, cuando llegaron a la cima, ya era noche cerrada.

Los caballos se veían exhaustos y apenas si podían ver algo ya que la luna no brillaba más de una fina línea en el cielo estrellado. Temiendo que Snow no pudiera soportar mucho más el ritmo del hispano, Arthur sugirió hacer un alto en el camino.

-No. ¿Acaso quieres acabar muerto tan pronto?-se negó de forma contundente el hispano-Esta zona no es para nada segura, y menos en la noche. Aún así, si te apetece quedarte aquí, sabiéndote rodeado extraños que se conocen esto como si hubieran nacido aquí, no voy a ser yo quien te detenga.

-No digo de pasar la noche, con una hora bastaría. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que los caballos no van a aguantar mucho más.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a ser yo quien te detenga. Tú te quedas, yo me largo.-Antonio hizo que su caballo comenzara a andar de nuevo, dejando atrás a Arthur.

El rubio bufó, fastidiado por la actitud del hispano, aunque acabó por seguirle.

-Hablas como si le temieras a los bandoleros, sin embargo tú eres uno de ellos.-Comenzó a hablar una vez se hubo puesto a la misma altura que Antonio.

-No somos de fiar. Miramos por nuestra supervivencia y nada más.

-Y sin embargo estás aquí para buscar a tu prima. Me parece que aparentas más de lo que eres.-Dijo el inglés, intentando sonar casual.

-Si no hubiera sido porque la herida del brazo-Antonio se llevó de forma inconsciente la mano al lugar donde la venda seguía apretada. No le dolía, pero sentía el brazo entumecido.-ahora mismo estarías tirado en cualquier parte del camino, en un país extranjero sin dinero ni forma de encontrar alojamiento.

-Antes de llegar a la posada de tu prima, evitaste que me atracaran otros dos.-Le recordó Arthur, insistiendo.

-Te debía un favor.-Contestó Antonio cortante-Además ¿se puede saber qué estás intentando demostrar? ¿Que no soy un bandido real? ¿Que no soy lo suficientemente peligroso, quizás? Pues siento decepcionarte, pero no es el caso.-Volvió a hablar el hispano, igual de cortante.

-No, solamente intentaba comprenderte algo mejor.-Contestó Arthur justo antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos.

En realidad tenía bastante claro lo que buscaba. Quería encontrar la parte negativa de la vida de la gente como Antonio. Quizás era dura, pero el hispano se veía feliz a lomos de su caballo, yendo de un lado a otro del camino o de los bosques. No parecía tener demasiadas preocupaciones más allá del dinero y, ahora mismo, el paradero de su prima. Además, si lo pensaba fríamente, la soledad no parecía ser tanta como aparentaba el estilo de vida. Por la forma de hablar de Antonio conocía a más bandidos, aparte de con los que había tenido el desafortunado encuentro hacía ya bastantes horas.

Arthur alejó esas ideas de su mente. Él era un médico inglés, el Doctor Kirkland, solamente gracias a su apellido tendría su vida resuelta. Una vida fácil, monótona y aburrida que a cada hora que pasaba le atraía menos.

El inglés fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando Snow paró el paso de golpe. Si no hubiera sido porque la yegua sí estaba atenta al camino, habría chocado contra Antonio, que se bajaba del caballo en mitad de la nada. Arthur se preguntó qué habría pasado con el sendero que seguían desde que se adentraron en la Serranía de Ronda. Ahora no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de este.

-Tú, será mejor que te bajes. No creo que les agrades a los demás si llegas a lomos de un caballo como si nada.-Le recomendó el hispano, comenzando a andar. Siguiendo con su fastidiosa costumbre no se paró a esperar al inglés, quien tuvo que apresurarse a bajar de la yegua blanca y seguirle, arrastrando a Snow de las bridas.

Antonio comenzó a andar entre los árboles, buscando las marcas que él mismo había hecho hace ya bastante tiempo atrás. Sin embargo varias veces tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para buscarlas. Entre que estaban bastante camufladas con el entorno y que no era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para encontrarlas, estuvo a punto de provocar que ambos se perdieran entre la maleza.

Desde que se había encontrado con el inglés, éste le había caído bien. Tampoco era nada raro, Antonio tenía esa capacidad. Todo el mundo le caía bien, aunque muchas veces intentara no mostrarlo. Además, Arthur había demostrado no ser tan lastre como había supuesto que sería. Apenas había provocado que se retrasaran durante el camino. Además, durante todo el camino bosque a través, aún siendo un plasta como había estado siendo durante ciertos momentos, le había hecho olvidar lo solo que se había encontrado durante los últimos meses.

El camino no era largo, sin embargo se alargó más de la cuenta debido a los despistes del bandido, aunque, por lo desorientado que parecía Arthur, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de tener que pasar el resto de la noche a la interperie.

No tardaron en llegar, o por lo menos eso es lo que indicó Antonio, haciendo un gesto brusco al rubio para que se parara y guardara silencio.

Algo nervioso (aunque nunca lo admitiría), Arthur obedeció.

Por el camino que acaban de atravesar se escuchaba una voz. Por el timbre parecía una chica.

Arthur se giró hacia el camino, sujetando con firmeza ante él el trabuco. Antonio, por el contrario, se quedó completamente quieto, expectante ante la llegada de la desconocida.

La chica habló desde las sombras, por lo que ninguno de los dos pudo ver su cara.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Desde las sombras apareció una chica joven (más que Arthur) que llevaba el cabello negro recogido en dos colas bastante desechas, una de ellas parecía llevar lo que parecían los restos de un lazo rojo.-¿Eres Antonio de verdad?

La morena se acercó con cautela al hispano, quien seguía completamente quieto.

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?-Desde algún punto de las sombras habló alguien. La voz se le hizo conocida a Arthur.-¿El orgulloso Antonio ha hecho caso a un consejo? Esto es demasiado insólito para creerlo.

El chico albino que había intentado atracar a Arthur la noche anterior se acercó a ellos- Llevaba una pequeña antorcha en la mano. Era lo suficientemente pequeña como para iluminar el camino sin llamar la atención.

En un movimiento reflejo el inglés apuntó el cañón del arma al de ojos rojos, que solo le miró de pasada antes de fijar ambos ojos en Antonio.

-Hola Vic. Cuánto tiempo.-Fue lo único que dijo el castaño, aún siendo escrutado por la tal Vic.

-¡Oh dios, es verdad que eres Antonio!-Gritó la chica antes de echarse en brazos de mayor para el completo asombro de Arthur.-Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver nunca más. Me tienes que contar todo lo que has estado haciendo-comenzó a hablar la morena con rapidez. Paró al reparar por primera vez en Arthur, quien había comenzado a bajar el arma.-¿Y este quién es?

-¿Y qué hace aquí?-Añadió Gilbert. Parecía que le acababa de reconocer al ser señalado por Victoria.

-¿Algún problema con mi presencia aquí?-Preguntó Arthur al albino, su voz sonaba más segura de lo que se sentía ante la presencia de tantos desconocidos. Y para más inri, forajidos.

-No, no realmente.-Acabó por decir el albino tras unos segundos en los que sopesó la respuesta.

-Vamos, Antonio, estoy esperando a que los demás te vean. No se lo van a creer.-La chica tiró del brazo del ibérico. Este se dejó llevar, sonriendo.

Arthur se quedó mirando durante unos segundos a Antonio. Riendo tan risueño no se parecía en nada al bandido con el que había estado viajando hasta entonces. Incluso parecía más joven ahora, casi como un niño sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí toda la noche o vienes?-Le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz ronca del chico albino.

El inglés optó por seguir al albino, dejando antes a Snow junto al caballo azabache de Antonio, que pastaba tranquilamente.

Se adentraron en el interior de una cueva que, a simple vista y a la oscuridad, pasaba completamente desapercibida. Era más amplia de lo que el inglés había esperado. Al final de la misma, un haz de luz anaranjada iluminaba la figura de una sola persona que parecía afanada en algo.

-¡Fran! No vas a adivinar quién está conmigo.

Esta vez, Arthur no tuvo ni que escuchar la voz del bandido, ni ver su cara para saber quién era ese tal Fran.

-Por tu tono agitado y los gritos que llevas dando como loca desde que te lo encontraras, casi juraría que es Toño.-La sombra se puso en pie y avanzó hacia el grupo. Fue el único que pareció reparar sin ayuda en Arthur, que le miraba con desprecio, aún recordando su encuentro de la noche anterior.

-Creo que es más sorprendente la compañía que traes que tu propia visita, Toño.-Dijo, con un acento francés bastante fácil de detectar.

-Se ha ofrecido a ayudarme en lo que tengo que hacer. Ya sabes, es conveniencia en ambos bandos.-Explicó el español.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-Interrumpió Victoria, haciendo que todos los chicos centraran en ella su atención.

-Quiero decirlo con todos presentes. No tengo ganas-ni fuerzas, pensó-para contarlo todo dos veces.

-Bueno, no creo que los Vargas tarden demasiado en volver. Salieron poco después del amanecer. Aunque sabiendo cómo son lo mismo están por ahí dándose de patadas y puñetazos.-Comentó Gilbert, riéndose.

-Claro, no estás aquí por nada ¿cierto?-Arthur notó que la chica hablaba con ¿tristeza?

-No, Vic. Ya sabes por qué no suelo venir. Aún así me alegra el veros a todos vosotros. Aunque debo decir que me alegraría más si tuviera algo en el estómago.

-Pues no tenemos gran cosa ahora mismo. Carne en salazón y algo de sopa que estaba calentando cuando habéis llegado. De todas formas es mejor que nada.-El francés se alejó, volviendo a los pocos segundos con dos cuencos de arcilla en la mano. Tendió uno a Antonio y otro a Arthur. Este último lo aceptó, algo sorprendido ante el comportamiento del bandolero.

No tardaron en estar los 5 sentados alrededor de la pequeña fogata que iluminaba el interior de la cueva. El humo salía por un agujero bajo el cual se encontraba la hoguera.

Mientras Victoria y Gilbert interrogaban a Antonio sobre todo lo que se había dedicado a hacer en los últimos meses, Francis se acercó a Arthur.

-A decir verdad, me interesa tu historia ¿cómo ha acabado alguien como tú aliándose en con alguien como Antonio?

-No tengo porque contestarte a eso.-Le contestó Arthur de mala gana. Al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le hablaba de usted. Es más, llevaba ya bastante tiempo sin hacerlo. Por una parte se sintió algo desamparado, el escudo de la frialdad cortés le había acompañado desde que aprendió a hablar y, sin embargo, lo había olvidado en apenas unas horas. Por otra parte se sintió liberado, una vez más, de las garras de su progenitor.

-No, no tienes por qué hacerlo.-Afirmó el de ojos azules, escrutándole con la mirada.

Después de esto, sin saber siquiera cómo comenzó a hablar, acabó por contarle todo su viaje desde Inglaterra hasta España y lo harto que estaba de tener que complacer a su padre para "ser alguien".

Arthur descubrió que Francis era bueno escuchando. No le interrumpió más que lo necesario para preguntarle algún dato que se le pasó o para darle la razón ante sus quejas.

Se disponía a hablar de su mala relación con sus hermanos cuando unas voces le distrajeron.

-Decidme que queda algo de comida. Me muero del hambre.-Un desconsolado muchacho entró al círculo iluminado por el fuego. Tenía el pelo castaño y tan revuelto que un mechón salía de la parte lateral de su cabeza como si no fuera una posición antinatural.

-Claro, aún queda algo de sopa y carne.-Le ofreció Victoria al chico, que se dejó caer a un lado de la chica, cogiendo el cuenco con caldo que esta le tendía, con avidez.

-Cómo no. Carne salada y sopa insípida.-Otro chico casi igual al primero hizo acto de presencia. También era castaño. Aunque Arthur no estaba seguro si era un efecto de las sombras, diría que este tenía el pelo más oscuro. A parte de eso, era casi igual al otro. Incluso en lo enmarañado del pelo parecían coincidir, aunque el mechón antinatural de este, salía directamente de su flequillo.

El chico se paró en seco al darse cuenta de la presencia de Antonio. Paseó la mirada por todos los componentes del círculo, levantando las cejas al cruzarse con los ojos verdes de Arthur.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Y este quién es?-Preguntó, señalando primero a Antonio y luego a Arthur, con el ceño fruncido.

-Un placer verte también, Lovino.-Contestó Antonio, con un bufido.

El otro hermano levantó los ojos de la sopa, mirando sorprendido a Antonio.

-Soy Arthur Kirkland.-Contestó a su vez el rubio-¿Y tú eres?

-Lovino Vargas.-Dijo el castaño, repitiendo la fórmula usada por el inglés con algo de mofa.

-Yo soy Feli. Bueno, Feliciano Vargas.-Se presentó el otro castaño, sonriendo a Arthur.

Era normal, viendo el parecido de ambos chicos, el que fueran hermanos. Y, a juzgar por las edades que aparentaban y su parecido físico, bien podrían ser hermanos gemelos.

Lovino se abrió hueco en el círculo a base de empujar con el pie a su hermano para que se hiciera a un lado. Repitiendo a Feliciano, cogió un cuenco de esa "sopa insípida".

-Bien, ya estamos todos ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-Le interrogó Gilbert.

-Esta mañana, cuando apenas había amanecido, Arthur y yo hemos llegado a la posada de Emma...-Antonio se entretuvo en contar toda la historia. El cómo había encontrado la puerta abierta y todo por el suelo y roto tanto en el piso inferior como en el superior.

Se extendió más de lo que Arthur pudo imaginar que se podría extender. El rubio participó poco en la narración, solo añadiendo algunos detalles o corrigiendo algunos de los detalles del hispano.

Cuando Antonio terminó de hablar se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto algo hoy?-Rompió el silencio Francis, hablando con voz autoritaria.

-Bueno. No hemos visto nada, pero sí hemos escuchado.-Dijo Feliciano tras dudar unos segundos.-Aunque ni siquiera sé si tiene algo que ver con Emma o no.-Vaciló.

-No pasa nada, Feli, cualquier cosa que ayude está bien-Le animó a seguir hablando Antonio.

-Solo escuchamos de pasada a Sadiq. Estaba pasando cerca del lugar en el que estábamos escondidos Lovi y yo en ese momento. Es más, nos escondíamos de Ivan, que creo que iba con él.

-¿Pero qué es lo que dijo?-Le interrumpió Victoria, que se removía nerviosa, en el sitio. Antonio se acordó de la buena relación que una vez tuvieron ambas, antes de que él se fuera de la cuadrilla. Entendía los nervios de la chica.

-Algo acerca de una chica. Tampoco pude escuchar mucho más.-Dijo, fulminando con la mirada a Lovino, como si él hubiera tenido la culpa. Su hermano hizo como si no le hubiera visto.

-¿Pero concretaron algo?-Insistió Antonio.

-Que Govert estaría hablando ahora con ella o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, ya es algo sobre lo que podemos partir.-Dijo Arthur. No pretendía interrumpir, sino que más bien pensaba para si mismo.

-Sí. Ya tenemos una base sobre la que empezar a buscar.-Le concedió Gilbert.

-¿Tenemos? No, vosotros no estáis en esto. Ya habéis hecho bastante al informarme y darnos comida.-Antonio se puso en pie, dando por terminada la visita.

-Y una mierda. Emma será tu prima pero es amiga y aliada de todos nosotros. Si tú eres lo suficiente estúpido para pensar que puedes solo contra Govert y todos los suyos es tu problema, pero va a ser ella la que sufra las consecuencias.-Lovino también se levantó. Aunque era más bajo que Antonio su voz autoritaria hizo que el de ojos verdes se parara.

-No podéis, simplemente, ir a la locura contra una cuadrilla como esa. Ya es bastante tenso el que compartáis el territorio como para que ahora, encima, tengáis un motivo para enemistaros con ellos.-Rebatió Antonio.

-Pero entiéndenos, Toño. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin acción de la de verdad. Esto se empieza a hacer ya aburrido, monótono.-Se quejó Gilbert, sonriendo de lado.

-Además, Lovino tiene razón, Emma es amiga nuestra.-Intervino Victoria.

Arthur, quien hasta entonces solo había leído sobre los bandoleros en las novelas inglesas y alguna noticia que otra en los periódicos de su país, no se imaginaba que tuvieran siquiera algo de lealtad. Siempre se los había imaginado como eran pintados por sus patriotas, personajes solitarios, sin escrúpulos y que disfrutaban de las desgracias de los demás.

Al encontrarse con Antonio pensó que él sería la excepción, como siempre había en todo. Sin embargo, el grupo que ahora mismo peleaba con el hispano por ayudarle, lo hizo empezar a creer que, a lo mejor, los ingleses no eran del todo fieles a los bandoleros reales. Eran solo personas con una forma de vida distinta a las demás. Robaban, sí, pero no parecían malas personas más allá de eso.

Tras un largo debate en el que todos los argumentos de Antonio fueron despreciados con una facilidad sorprendente, los bandoleros llegaron a la conclusión de que, lo quisiera el castaño o no, estaban juntos en eso.

-No voy solo, Arthur me acompaña ¿cierto?-Intentó, como última opción, el castaño.

El rubio asintió. No entendía las ganas que tenía el hispano de librarse de esa gente. Parecían ser buenos amigos, o por lo menos, haberlo sido hacía un tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no iba a pelear con Antonio sobre si debían acompañarles a ambos o no.

-Bien, sois dos contra cuántos ¿seis? ¿ocho? Vamos, Toño, usa esa cabecita tan mona que tienes. Por mucho que te empeñes estáis perdidos en el mismo momento en el que te vean aparecer.-Francis le rebatió rápidamente.

-Aún así ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros? ¿Tirarles piedras?

-No nos subestimes, Antonio. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin estar con nosotros como para juzgar ciertos aspectos.-Le corrigió Feliciano, que sonreía de manera algo siniestra.

-Está bien. Sois adultos y no puedo obligaron a no venir conmigo. Si es lo que queréis que así sea.-Cedió Antonio al final.

-Bien. Partiremos mañana por la mañana.-Dijo Francis, usando el mismo tono autoritario de hacía un rato.

-Ni hablar, tienen a Emma y he perdido todo el día en buscaros.

-¿Acaso te crees capaz de pelear contra ese tal Govert y toda su cuadrilla sin haber dormido nada desde hace dos días?-Preguntó Arthur-Eso es lo mismo que entregarte directamente con las manos atadas a la espalda para que hagan lo que quieran contigo. Y peor, con todos nosotros.

-Madre mía, este es calladito pero cuando abre la boca nos calla a todos. Di que sí.-Se rió Gilbert, mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

Arthur sonrió orgulloso. Era raro, pero aún sin haber hablado apenas con ellos, se sentía mucho más integrado en ese grupo de bandoleros de lo que se había sentido nunca con nadie. Ni siquiera con su familia.

-Pues lo ha dejado claro. De todas formas es verdad lo que dice el idiota este, aunque no piense más que una piedra.-Intervino Lovino.-Si tienen a Emma es mejor no esperar demasiado.

-Podemos ir al amanecer. Tampoco es seguro el ir a oscuras por los caminos, y no debe de faltar demasiado.-Propuso Victoria.

Esta idea fue aceptada por todos sin mayores problemas. Tras echarlo a suertes, le tocó a Gilbert la primera (y seguramente única, teniendo en cuenta las pocas horas de oscuridad que quedaban) guardia. Refunfuñando sobre que no iba a poder ayudar mañana y que para eso mejor no haber peleado con Antonio, se alejó de donde el resto de los bandidos se acomodaban para dormir.

Arthur dudó durante unos segundos. Quizás debía separarse del grupo. A fin de cuentas, él no formaba parte del mismo.

-Eh, Arthur-le llamó Feliciano-aquí hay hueco de sobra para otro.-Dijo, señalando el espacio que había quedado entre Antonio y él.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo a gusto, se tumbó en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, realmente, estaba exhausto.

No tardó más de unos minutos en dormirse, siendo rápidamente imitado por todos los demás bandidos de la cuadrilla. A excepción de Gilbert, que seguía refunfuñando sobre su suerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Siento el retraso con el que he publicado este capítulo pero he estado muy liada (dentro de poco tengo Selectividad) y no he tenido ni un momento para poder subirlo. El siguiente lo subiré sin tanto atraso, de verdad.**

**PD: Como espero que ya sepáis hubo un problema en la anterior actualización pero ya está arreglado y los capítulos vuelven a estar en orden ^^.**

Antonio abrió los ojos apenas el sol comenzó a salir. Refunfuñó algo sobre lo que odiaba las mañanas, decidido a continuar durmiendo sin saber siquiera dónde estaba.

Fue la voz de Feliciano la que le hizo recordar dónde estaba y por qué. Dejando el sueño a un lado con una rapidez que creía imposible se levantó del suelo.

-No me puedo creer que siga durmiendo después de todo lo que lió ayer. Si hasta quería ir en la noche a por Emma.-Gilbert contestó al italiano, o por lo menos eso es lo que supuso Antonio.

-¿Es mi culpa estar preocupado por lo que el loco de Govert pueda hacerle a mi prima?-Preguntó el hispano mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-No, lo que es tu culpa es el seguir durmiendo. Aunque, al menos, puedes contentarte con no haber sido el último en despertar.-Dijo Feliciano, mientras señalaba a un bulto justo al lado de Antonio.

Hecho un ovillo se encontraba Arthur. Dormía plácidamente y, por primera vez desde que le había conocido, Antonio pudo ver cómo era su rostro sin tener el ceño fruncido. Parecía incluso otra persona, casi un niño que no tuviera problemas o preocupaciones. Era tan pacífico que resultaba hasta molesto.

Antonio, que ya se había puesto en pie, le dio una patada al rubio sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?-Le preguntó mientras echaba la pierna hacia atrás para volver a coger impulso.

-Bloody Spaniard.-Arthur abrió los ojos, visiblemente cabreado. No hacía falta entender inglés para saber que no había sido algo bonito. El inglés tuvo los reflejos suficientes para, aún en el suelo, parar el pie de Antonio, que iba de nuevo buscando darle un puntapié.

Definitivamente el inglés era rápido, no todo el mundo es capaz de coordinarse de esa forma unos segundos después de abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, ahora mismo tampoco era algo que importara sobremanera al hispano.

Recorrió la caverna con los ojos, buscando a los demás miembros de la cuadrilla, sin encontrar a nadie más, al parecer solamente estaban allí Gilbert, Feliciano, Arthur y el mismo Antonio.

-¿Y los demás?-Se interesó el castaño.

-Vic y Francis se han ido hace ya para buscar algún rastro de Emma, ya que tú no parecías muy por la labor.-Le contestó Lovino. Antonio en un principio no le había visto porque seguía tumbado y, por su pinta, no tenía intención de ponerse en pie.

-Tampoco tú pareces muy por la labor.-Le reprochó el hispano, dándose cuenta de lo infantil que eso había sonado.

-Pero ella no es mi prima, para empezar-habló el italiano-y yo llevo buscando dónde puede estar la guarida de Govert y los suyos más de la mitad de la noche, para terminar.

Antonio rodó los ojos. No se creía que el mayor de los italianos se hubiera levantado en mitad de la noche. La mitad de las guardias nocturnas se las acababa saltando a base de apostarlas en juegos de cartas.

-Tampoco te des tantos aires, Lovi. No vaya a ser que se te suba a la cabeza eso de haber hecho algo de provecho por una vez en tu vida.-Victoria llegaba en ese mismo momento, unos pasos por delante de Francis. Ambos tenían cara de cansancio y la ropa llena de tierra.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?-Preguntó el inglés, mirando a Francis. Al parecer ambos rubios habían hecho buenas migas la pasada noche.

Antonio sintió una punzada de celos. Era completamente estúpido, pero él había sido el que había ayudado a Arthur de que no fuera atracado por el mismo Francis, al que ahora hablaba tan tranquilamente.

El hispano intentó alejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza. Era mejor para él así, de todas formas. Le esperaba seguir viviendo en solitario el resto de su vida; trabar amistad con alguien solo lo haría todo más difícil a la larga. Y todo por culpa de Govert. Aunque lo principal en ese momento no eran sus amistades o la falta de estas. Era Emma.

A Antonio le asustaba lo que le pudiera haber pasado. No por ella, su prima era lo bastante inteligente como para saber lo que hacer y qué le convenía o qué no. El problema era el holandés.

El castaño y Govert se conocían desde hacía años. Sus primeros años como bandolero, Antonio lo pasó en una cuadrilla de la que también formaba parte su ahora enemigo. Aunque solían pelear bastante ya en esa época, no era nada como lo de ahora.

El día que Antonio dejó la cuadrilla, el holandés le profesaba tal odio que juró que le haría conocer el lado más oscuro y cruel de las personas.

Al recordar las últimas palabras que su antiguo compañero le dirigió, Antonio sintió un escalofrío. Y pensar que ahora su prima estaba a su merced solo hacía que tuviera ganas de gritar de frustración.

La mano de Francis le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su amigo le tendía un trozo de carne en salazón y un trozo de pan duro que Antonio cogió sin vacilar. No era el mejor desayuno, pero al menos era algo.

Los ojos verdes del hispano buscaron los de Arthur. El inglés miraba la carne con desconfianza y una mueca de desagrado en la cara, aunque acabó por llevársela a la boca.

-Pues eso, que hemos vuelto al ver a uno de los de Govert-siguió hablando Victoria, principalmente a Arthur, que parecía el más interesado-era rubio y dudo que pudiera entrar cómodamente por una puerta. Era enorme.

-¿Sabes que nos acabas de describir a la mitad de ellos, verdad?-Le preguntó Gilbert mientras se metía en la boca el trozo de pan entero.

-Pues no te puedo decir más. No soy buena describiendo. Era alto, fuerte y rubio.-Volvió a repetir la castaña. Cogió el trozo de pan que le pasaba Feliciano.

Arthur seguía sin saber nada de esos a los que llamaban "los de Govert", solo que parecían gente a la que temer, por las descripciones dadas hasta ahora. El inglés continuaba pendiente a la conversación de los bandidos, suponiendo que acabaría por recopilar más información a base de escucharles hablar.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de masticar como pudieron la carne y el pan, se decidieron a partir. Según lo que había aclarado Lovino, que se había puesto en pie nada más Gilbert le enseñó la comida, les esperaba una larga caminata.

Y las palabras del italiano mayor parecían ser ciertas. Durante toda la mañana se dedicaron a seguir un estrecho sendero, apenas visible en la mayoría de los puntos.

Seguramente si hubieran ido a caballo habrían tardado la mitad de tiempo, pero era un camino demasiado peligroso para las bestias.

-¿Y cómo es que has acabado aquí?-Feliciano se acercó a Arthur.

-Es largo y no es entretenido como para contar ahora. Supongo que tú tendrás mejores historias que contar.-Le contestó el inglés. Ya llevaba contemplando la vida de los bandidos varios días, pero seguía maravillado por esta.

-No te creas. Nuestra vida no es tan interesante como pueda parecerte. Sí, es verdad que nunca hacemos lo mismo, pero hay ciertos factores que siempre se repiten.-Se quejó el de ojos avellana.

Arthur le dejó hablar. Al parecer Feliciano buscaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, y Arthur estaba empezando a hartarse de mirar al paisaje que, al principio, tan interesante le había parecido.

-Al principio puedes pensar que es divertido, en parte lo es. Pero ser un forajido acaba por ser un asco. Y mi hermano y yo, por lo menos estamos juntos, pero no siempre pasa así.-Feliciano miró a Gilbert. En ese momento el albino iba bromeando con Francis y Antonio, tapado con una capa para protegerse de los rayos del sol.-El hermano pequeño de Gilbert también está aquí, pero forma parte de la cuadrilla de Govert y, por lo que tengo entendido, se odian.

-No es así. Por lo menos no del todo.-Les interrumpió Victoria. La chica parecía haber estado escuchando la conversación. Arthur estaba más que fascinado con la capacidad que tenía la chica de meterse en las conversaciones ajenas.-Tampoco estoy enterada de todo-siguió hablando la chica, bajando la voz-pero, al parecer, el hermano de Gilbert se entregó voluntariamente a la policía al saber que todo lo que conseguía Gil era robado. Pero claro, hay que ser idiota para entregarse a la policía sabiendo cómo son. Al parecer decidieron ajusticiarle a él para que sirviera como ejemplo para el resto de los ladrones. Al final, Gil, con Francis y Antonio, consiguieron entrar en la prisión, matando a varios carceleros en el proceso, y liberar al hermano pequeño de Gil. Pero este, que como ya he dicho, tiene que ser idiota-volvió a aclarar la chica-en vez de perdonarle, le dijo que solo era un vulgar asesino y que no merecía seguir usando el apellido de su familia.

Victoria terminó su relato, había bajado tanto la voz que los tres tenían las cabezas muy pegadas.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido. Por lo que me ha dicho Feliciano, el hermano está en la cuadrilla de Govert ¿no? Así que es también un bandolero.

-Bueno, no creo que sea fácil para un sentenciado a muerte, y encima a ejecución pública, salir del país.-Dedujo Feliciano, pensativo.

-Aún así, aunque ahora tenga que robar, si no mata a nadie, seguirá habiendo hecho menos que Gilbert.

Arthur meditó ¿sería él capaz de matar a alguien solo por ser de su familia? Lo dudaba. No soportaba a su padre y las múltiples órdenes de este. Tampoco a su madre y lo sumisa que era. Y menos soportaba a sus hermanos, siempre buscando destacar en todo para que él, al ser el pequeño, quedara siempre eclipsado ante sus logros. No, definitivamente, nadie de su familia se había ganado su cariño lo suficiente como para arriesgar siquiera su vida para salvarles. Estaba seguro de que, si fueran apresados aunque fuera de manera injusta, no haría nada por evitarlo.

-¿Ves? No es tan divertido. Además, no todo el mundo es capaz de adaptarse a este estilo de vida.-Le sacó de sus pensamientos Feliciano. Ambos chicos volvían a caminar solos. Más atrás, Victoria hablaba en voz baja con Lovino. El inglés se preguntó si le estaría contando la misma historia que a ellos.

-Espera ¿crees que yo he venido para convertirme también en bandido? Yo no quiero este estilo de vida, solo estoy ayudando a Antonio porque me conviene.-Aclaró el inglés. Sin embargo, tampoco era cierto. Sin ir más lejos, esa misma noche, sobre el incómodo suelo, se había descubierto pensado en que, vivir en una cuadrilla como esa sería mucho mejor que la vida que había conocido hasta el momento. Dejar a un lado la monotonía y el fingir constante para hacer algo que, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, de verdad le había apasionado.

No mucho después de esta conversación, llegaron a una bifurcación del camino. Los dos únicos que habían llegado tan lejos por el camino eran los hermanos italianos. Mientras que el menor defendía que debía tomar el camino de la derecha, el mayor decía lo contrario. Tras varios minutos y más de un golpe fraternal, Francis tuvo que hacer de intermediario entre ambos hermanos, decidiendo que tomarían el camino de la derecha, para frustración de Lovino, que, a parte del labio roto, no se había llevado nada más.

-Al menos Feli sangra más.-Le decía el italiano a Victoria, que se rió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Victoria era contraria a todas las chicas que Arthur había conocido hasta el momento, y eso le agradaba. Todas las chicas inglesas que sus padres le había presentado eran chicas remilgadas, más preocupadas en su peinado y en el maquillaje que llevaban que en una buena conversación. Eran chicas que parecían buscar ser de porcelana. Pálidas, finas, y con el cráneo tan vacío que horrorizaban al británico.

Además, al hecho de lo estúpidas que le parecían todas las chicas, había que sumarle que él nunca se había sentido atraído por ellas. Desde pequeño lo había sabido, sin embargo, no se lo había contado a nadie. Aunque para él era algo tan natural como el saber su color preferido, sabía que no era algo bien visto por la sociedad.

También sabía, aunque desde hacía bastante menos tiempo, que no era el único. Su mejor amigo, Lukas, al que conoció en la universidad, había sido su primera y única relación estable. Manteniendo su relación en secreto, había conseguido descubrir que el amor entre gente del mismo sexo era posible. Sin embargo, Lukas había tenido que marcharse a Noruega a mitad del último curso, por lo que ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería romper cualquier vínculo.

Arthur se preguntó si vivir fuera de la ley significaría también vivir fuera de lo aceptado socialmente.

-Dime la verdad ¿Tú hablas o solo piensas?-Unos ojos rojizos escrutaron los suyos.

-Resulta que es necesario hacer ambas cosas para decir algo con sentido.

-Así que hablas para ser sarcástico. Encima que vengo para hacerte compañía.-Se quejó Gilbert.

-Si tenemos en cuenta que no he pedido tu compañía, no hay razón por la que no pueda ser sarcástico contigo.-Contestó Arthur, con una sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno, mejor el sarcasmo que el aburrimiento.-El albino se encogió de hombros, poniéndose al lado de Arthur.

Tras unos minutos andando al lado pero en silencio, a Arthur se le ocurrió preguntar por algo que le había parecido raro desde el principio.

-Oye ¿Antonio forma parte de esta cuadrilla o va por libre?

-Sí y no.-Ante la cara de desconcierto del británico, Gilbert siguió hablando.-Cuando yo me uní a ellos solo estaban Fran y Toño. Después de un tiempo, cuando ya estábamos todos juntos, pasó algo. No me preguntes el qué, no tengo ni la menor idea. La cosa es que, de la noche a la mañana, Antonio se había largado sin decir palabra.-Explicó mientras hacía visera para mirarle.

-¿No os lo dijo a ninguno?-Volvió a preguntar Arthur, curioso.

-No. Bueno, a Francis le dijo que se tenía que ir, que era lo mejor para todos y que cada cierto tiempo intentaría buscarnos para ver cómo íbamos. Ah, que no le buscáramos.-Gilbert volvió a calarse la capucha. Si para el británico ya le parecía que el sol quemaba sobre su piel, no quería ni imaginar cómo debía sentirse sobre la piel de alguien con albinismo.

Después de esto no tardaron mucho más en llegar al sitio que andaban buscando.

El inglés, que se esperaba que, al igual que los amigos de Antonio, fuera algún tipo de escondite bien camuflado en el entorno, solo atinó a mirar asombrado el enorme caserón ante el que los hermanos italianos se habían parado.

Una casa completamente blanca por la cal de sus paredes, que invitaba a cualquiera a entrar para pedir refugio. Nada más alejado de la realidad de las personas a las que daba cobijo.

-¿Es esta?-Preguntó Antonio, que miraba a la puerta de madera con desconfianza, a fin de cuentas, no había sido para nada difícil llegar.

Feliciano asintió con tanta seguridad que parecía imposible que se hubiera equivocado.

-Chicos, mirad-Victoria señaló hacia un lateral de la casa- ahí está al que vi esta mañana.

Un chico bastante fuerte, alto y rubio parecía volver del interior del bosque. Tras unos segundos esperando la puerta se abrió lo justo para que pasara, sin dejar a los bandoleros ver algo del interior de la misma.

-Esto de estar aquí escondidos está muy bien, pero Emma sigue ahí dentro y nosotros aquí fuera.-Rompió el silencio que se había formado al aparecer el componente de la otra cuadrilla.

-Tienes razón. No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí esperando a que algo ocurra.-Antonio iba a comenzar a caminar directo a la puerta cuando notó que alguien tiraba de su brazo.

-¿Tú eres siempre así de tonto?-Arthur, aun sosteniéndole del brazo, le hizo retroceder-no puedes ir ahí sin más y esperar que te abran la puerta por las buenas. Usa algo de sentido común.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No puedes esperar a que te reciban sin más, y menos tú ¿Crees que Govert te va a dar una cálida bienvenida? Lo más probable es que te cosa a balazos antes de que des más de cuatro pasos frente a él.

-¿Y por qué no va Gil? Él tiene la excusa de Ludwig ¿no?-Intervino Feliciano.

El albino miró al italiano aunque no le contestó. Arthur juraría que escuchaba cómo rechinaban sus dientes.

-No es mala idea ¿qué dices?-Le instó Victoria a contestar, llevándose una mirada despectiva por parte del de ojos rojo.

-Ni lo soñéis. Llevo sin hablar con él tres años y no voy a empezar ahora.

-Vamos, hombre, es por ayudar a un amigo. Además, ni si quiera hará falta que hables con él. Con decir que quieres verle va bien la cosa. Nosotros iremos detrás tuya como apoyo.-El hispano sonrió.

-A la mínima que haga me largo, avisados quedáis todos.-Acabó por aceptar Gilbert, o por lo menor eso supuso Arthur.

Con el albino como cabeza de grupo, toda la cuadrilla se acercó a la casa. A decir verdad, Arthur no veía qué cambiaba el ir con Gilbert liderando el grupo en vez de Antonio. Le parecía todo igual de arriesgado. Si tuviera más confianza con todo y no fuera solamente un acompañante fortuito, habría ideado algo más sólido.

Francis fue el que hizo los honores, golpeando de manera insistente en la puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

Les recibió una chica de aspecto nervioso que no aparentaba más de 16 o 17 años. En la mano izquierda llevaba un pequeño cuchillo que, si bien, empuñaba hacia ellos, temblaba violentamente.

-Puedes bajar eso. No queremos tener ningún problema.-Habló el hispano, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

La chica no hizo ningún caso, posando los ojos durante varios segundos en todos los componentes de la cuadrilla.

Gilbert cogió aire antes de hablar, captando la atención de la chica.

-Soy el hermano de Ludwig, no sé si alguna vez habrá comentado que tiene un hermano mayor pero sí, y soy yo. Venía porque quería hablar con él en persona.

La rubia, tras sopesar durante unos segundos las palabras del de ojos rojos, comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Arthur- Perdona los modales de mis compañeros. No deberían hablarle así a una dama como tú.-El inglés, haciendo gala de sus modales más remilgados, se acercó un poco más a la puerta.

Los ojos verdes de la chica le miraron curiosos, haciéndole caso.

-Solo venimos para hablar con... su hermano, no venimos buscando ningún tipo de problema ni causar molestias. ¿Podrías, por favor, avisar de nuestra llegada?-Detrás de él, el inglés podía notar las miradas atónitas de los bandoleros.

-No creo que Lud quiera hablar con él. Además, no podéis entrar tan fácilmente. Necesitáis que Govert os dé el permiso.-Explicó. Aunque hablaba en plural solamente miraba a Arthur.

-Podemos esperar el tiempo que haga falta. Solamente dile a Govert que hemos venido sin ánimo de causar problemas.-El británico sonrió como tantas veces había tenido que hacer en las fiestas que daban sus padres, fingiendo una galantería que despreciaba.

-Está bien.

La chica cerró la puerta, dejando a la cuadrilla fuera. Los bandoleros se dedicaban a mirar incrédulos al inglés. Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Dice Govert que podéis pasar-la chica se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino libre-pero no podéis entrar con armas.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos armas.-Se adelantó Francis, mintiendo antes de que alguno hiciera caso a la rubia.

La chica se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia y les dejó pasar.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Susurró Antonio a Arthur una vez hubieron atravesado todos la puerta.

-Se llama saber tratar a una chica.-Susurró de vuelta el inglés.

-No te pongas gallito, las chicas caen rendidas a mis pies con solo mirarme.

-Pues parece ser que esta se te resiste.-El inglés se permitió sonreír algo altivo. Si no hubiera sido por él seguirían fuera, intentando idear una manera de entrar.

Toda la cuadrilla, guiada por la joven, recorrió una largo pasillo al final del cual había una gran sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Antonio?-Preguntó, nada más este entró por la puerta, un rubio de ojos verdes y mirada dura. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia arriba y un cigarro apagado en los labios.

-Encantado de verte a ti también, Govert.-El castaño se dirigió a él como si se conocieran.

-Dime qué quieres y lárgate.-Ordenó el rubio, con cara de fastidio.

-En realidad dicen que han venido porque el hermano de Ludwig quiere hablar con él-intervino la chica.

-¿Eso es verdad?-El rubio que habían visto en la puerta se adelantó. Si eran hermanos, no se parecían para nada, ya sin tener en cuenta el albinismo, simplemente por la expresión y la seriedad de las facciones de Ludwig no parecía ser familiar de Gilbert.-Porque no tengo nada que hablar con él.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala. Los componentes de ambas cuadrillas se dedicaban a mirar alternativamente a los supuestos hermanos.

-¿Dónde está Emma?-Preguntó ahora el hispano, rompiendo el silencio y provocando que todos, excepto los mismo Ludwig y Gilbert, dejaran de prestarle atención a ellos.

-Esto ya va teniendo más sentido. No creo que alguien que abandona a su hermano menor venga al cabo de varios años por las buenas.-Govert bufó, encendiendo un cigarro mientras hablaba.

-Ni si quiera sabes la historia completa, no puedes inventar así como así.-Intervino Feliciano, mirando con odio al holandés, quien simplemente ignoró al italiano.

-¿Emma? No recuerdo conocer a ninguna chica con ese nombre.-Volvió a decir, soltando el humo por la boca al hablar.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Govert. Sabes tan bien cómo yo quién. Dime dónde está si prefieres no terminar mal.-Antonio le miró con odio, comenzando a recordar por qué él tampoco soportaba al líder de la otra cuadrilla.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-El rubio se puso en pie y se acercó a Antonio.

-Depende de cómo lo quieras tomar. No estoy para juegos.-Si bien el hispano era más bajo no parecía amedrentado en lo absoluto.

El resto de las dos cuadrillas habían pasado de mirar a los dos hermanos a mirar a Govert y Antonio. El único que dejó de prestarles atención fue Arthur, que se dedicó a observar a los demás del interior de la sala.

Justo al lado de Govert se sentaba Ludwig. Aún tenía los ojos azules fijos en Gilbert, quien, seguía devolviéndole la mirada, como si de un duelo se tratase.

Al lado del rubio había una chica. Era todo lo contrario a Victoria, mientas la castaña tenía la piel tostada casi mulata, y los ojos del mismo tono que su cabello, la otra chica parecía de hielo. Tenía el pelo largo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco. Unos ojos azules que parecían trasmitir frío y una piel tan pálida que, si no fuera por las quemaduras, la haría pasar por una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Y por qué iba a estar tu prima aquí?-Arthur volvió a mirar a Govert y Antonio. Los dos seguían encarados y ambos parecían a punto de soltar chispas por los ojos.

El inglés metió la mano en el chaleco, en uno de los múltiples bolsillos interiores guardaba el trabuco. Se aseguró de que seguía ahí antes de seguir observando al resto, pendiente de si alguien se había fijado en su gesto.

-¿Ves a ese de ahí?-Francis se le acercó para hablarle al oído tras darse cuenta de cómo paseaba los ojos por la sala.- Es Iván. No te dejes engañar por su aspecto inocente. Es, sin lugar a dudas, el más peligroso de toda la Serranía.

El de ojos verdes miró en la dirección que miraba el francés. Señalaba al chico sentado justo al lado de la joven.

-No te olvides de Natalia. Esa chica podría competir con el mismísimo demonio.-Lovino se unió a la conversación. Señaló de forma sutil a la chica de los ojos azules.

-Y también está Lily. Es la que nos ha abierto la puerta. Se hace la débil pero es capaz de hacer bastante daño si ve en peligro a alguno de los de la cuadrilla y te tiene lo suficientemente cerca como para hincarte el cuchillo. -Ahora fue el turno de Victoria de intervenir, hablaba con rencor, llevándose de forma inconsciente la mano al estómago.

-Y falta uno que no está aquí. No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que no es de aquí. Supongo que habrá ido a explorar. Es el que mejor conoce estos bosques, mejor incluso que Govert.-Feliciano susurró.

Al parecer no eran los únicos que habían dejado de prestar atención a lo que fuera sobre lo que peleaban Govert y Antonio o al duelo de miradas entre los hermanos alemanes.

-El que dices es Paulo. Conoce todo esto porque, aunque no es de aquí, llevaba varios años viviendo solo hasta que Ludwig le encontró.-Explicó Francis.

Arthur volvió a pasear la vista por la sala, teniendo ahora presente lo que cada bandolero le había dicho sobre los otros. Pasó de nuevo la vista sobre el líder de la cuadrilla contraria cuando este estrellaba el puño en la cara Antonio.

La reacción española fue inmediata, hundiendo el puño en el estómago del más alto. Sin embargo la pelea apenas pudo continuar ya que fueron rápidamente separados por Iván y Francis.

El hispano se tocó la nariz mientras intentaba parar la sangre que salía de esta y, a la vez, deshacerse de los brazos de Francis, que lo sujetaba temiendo que volviera a golpear al rubio.

-Vuelve a repetir algo como eso y ninguno de los de aquí salís por la puerta. Y de tu querida prima te olvidas.-Amenazó Govert.

El inglés sacó el trabuco oculto y lo apuntó directo a la cabeza Lily.

-Hazle algo a Emma y le vuelo la cabeza.-La chica le miró horrorizada durante unos segundos, después cambió completamente la expresión, tomando posición de ataque.

-¡Suficiente!-Francis alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con los brazos-. Ya hemos dicho antes que no venimos buscando problemas. Intentemos resolver esto como personas civilizadas, por muy difícil que sea.

-Lo apoyo-intervino Iván, tenía una voz infantil que no casaba nada con su físico-lo único que vamos a provocar son más peleas innecesarias. Dejemos que los que se odiaban de antes sigan haciéndolo pero no creemos nuevos conflictos.

-Entonces solo responded ¿Dónde está Emma?-Antonio se giró, mirando a Iván, el único junto a Francis que había demostrado algo de sensatez.

-Ahora es parte de nuestra familia. Ha decidido empezar a vivir con nosotros sabiendo todo lo que eso conlleva.-Habló Natalia.

-Ahora mismo está con Paulo, ha sido él quien ha conseguido que se una a nosotros.-Habló el hermano de Gilbert.

-No, Emma tiene el suficiente sentido común como para no hacer una gilipollez como esa.-Escuchó Arthur decir a Lovino, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

-Quiero verla.-Volvió a decir Antonio. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía dudar un poco.

Govert también pareció notarlo porque sonrió un poco al volver a soltar el humo del cigarro, con suficiencia.

-No creo que tarde demasiado en llegar. Te diría que podéis esperarla aquí y que sois bien recibidos, pero mentir es una pérdida de tiempo. Buscaos la vida para encontrarla.

-Dijo que volvería en cuanto recorriera el sendero. No suele tardar demasiado.-Comentó Iván, llevándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del holandés.

Antonio parecía dispuesto a comenzar otra pelea con el rubio hasta que fue arrastrado por Victoria hasta el exterior de la casa. Al pasar por al lado de Lily la morena chocó contra ella bastante fuerte, provocando que la de ojos verdes soltara un bufido que sonó bastante similar a un "estúpida".

Una vez estuvieron fuera Antonio no tardó en maldecir al holandés de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron.

-¿Pero cómo se atreve a pegarme? ¿O siquiera a mandarme de esa manera?-El bandido se dedicaba a recorrer el mismo circulo una y otra vez, como un león enjaulado.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si no te lo hubieras ganado.-Ante las palabras del italiano Antonio se paró en seco.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Feliciano?-Le preguntó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los chocolates del otro.

-Solo digo que hemos venido hasta aquí, sin su consentimiento, nos hemos colado dentro fingiendo no llevar armas y no es que hayas sido del todo simpático. No es nada descabellado si lo piensas.

-Él ni si quiera se ha dignado a decirme dónde está Emma.-Se justificó, de mala gana, el hispano.

-Pero Feli tiene razón. Sabiendo la historia que tenéis vosotros dos, no ha sido tu mejor idea el encararte de esa forma con él.-Intervino Victoria.

-¿No se esperaría que le diera besos y abrazos, no?

-¿A quién ibas a darle tú besos y abrazos?-Arthur no reconoció la voz femenina. En la distancia, una chica de pelo corto, aunque bastante mal cortado, y ojos verdes muy similares a los de Antonio, se acercaba sonriente.

-¡Emma, estás bien!-Exclamó el castaño a ver a su prima aparecer.

-Pues claro que estoy bien ¿Por quién me tomas? Ni que no supiera cómo cuidar de mi misma.-La chica sonrió de nuevo. Arthur se fijó en sus ojos, eran bastante parecidos a los de Antonio, aunque los suyos no parecían tener el extraño imán que hacía que tuviera que concentrarse para dejar de mirarlos que tenían los de su primo.

-Eso es discutible si lo que nos han dicho esta panda de locos es verdad ¿No te habrás unido a ellos no?-Le preguntó Lovino a la chica.

-Lo siento, pero sí y no me arrepiento. Mi vida era demasiado monótona. Trabajaba en un sitio que ni si quiera me gustaba, soportando a las personas más despreciables de estos lares y teniendo que tragarme mi orgullo y quien realmente soy porque heredé la posada de mis padres.

Ante esto nadie supo qué decir, la chica parecía bastante animada y segura de la decisión que había tomado.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Esta vida es mucho más dura de lo que piensas, vas a pasar hambre y penurias. Además, tu historial ante la ley es limpio, no tienes ninguna necesidad de hacer lo que estás por hacer.-La intentó convencer Antonio, sin resultado ninguno.

-Toño, lo siento pero esto es lo que quiero. Paulo fue el que me hizo darme cuenta de que no soportaba más allí. Pero no entiendo por qué te has tomado tantas molestias.

-¿Que no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo estaba todo cuando llegué? Por el amor de Dios, si había hasta sangre por el suelo. Y tú no estabas por ningún lado.-Dijo el hispano, elevando la voz.

-Sí, bueno, es que hubo un pequeño problemilla en mi última noche. Unos chicos habían bebido de más y decidieron que podría estar bien divertirse un rato conmigo, fue Paulo el que me salvó y por eso he decidido venirme con él.

En ese momento fue cuando Arthur se fijó el en chico que iba de la mano de la prima de Antonio. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño, largo y recogido con una goma a un lado y piel tostada por el sol.

-¿Te has ido con el chico que destrozó toda tu posada?-Lovino miró con odio al chico castaño.

-La destrozó, sí, pero para librarme de esos energúmenos. Además, nunca sabes dónde puede surgir el amor.-Le contestó tajante la chica mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Paulo.

-El amor no surge en dos días, Emma. No es amor, en todo caso es atracción.-El italiano se dedicaba a mirar a ambos enamorados, pasando los ojos de uno a otro y viceversa.

-Lovi tiene razón, Emma. El amor no puede surgir así sin más, apenas os conocéis de unas cuantas horas.-La intentó hacer entrar en razón el hispano.

-¿Y vosotros qué sabréis del amor? Si nunca lo habéis experimentado. Nunca os ha importado nada que no sea vuestra cuadrilla y ese no es el amor romántico del que yo hablo. Voy a quedarme con Paulo. Me da igual lo que digáis ninguno de vosotros, nos queremos y aquí nadie es quién para decirme qué hacer con mi vida.-La rubia afianzó más el agarre con la mano de Paulo, como temiendo que los fueran a separar a la fuerza.

-¿Entonces piensas dejar tu posada, todos tus años de trabajo, solo porque dices haberte enamorado en dos días de un chico al que apenas conoces, para formar parte de la cuadrilla que me lleva haciendo la vida imposible desde hace ya varios años? Te creía algo más inteligente, Emma.-Escupió las palabras con odio, el hispano. Todo atisbo de sonrisa y alivio al ver aparecer a su prima se había esfumado.

Arthur, junto con el resto de la cuadrilla, miraba la escena. Ninguno parecía sorprendido por el brusco cambio de Antonio, quien había pasado del alivio al desprecio en pocos segundos.

-Sí. Es mi posada, son mis sentimientos y es mi vida. Si no te parece lo correcto no es mi problema.-La chica levantó la cabeza, altiva, y entre todos sin mirar a su primo de vuelta.

-Bueno, ya hemos visto que está bien. Mejor nos vamos antes de que esto termine mal para todos nosotros.-Cuando Victoria comenzó a andar el resto le siguió.

-¿Dónde está Gilbert?-Preguntó Arthur una vez estuvieron de vuelta en el sendero que habían recorrido hacía ya varias horas.

-Se adelantó a nosotros justo cuando salimos a esperar a Emma. No tienes por qué preocuparte.-Contestó Francis.

El inglés frunció el ceño. No es que estuviera preocupado por el albino, pero tampoco veía bien que sus compañeros se fueran sin saber nada de su paradero.

El camino de vuelta se hizo mucho más pesado que el de ida. Entre el humor de Antonio, que no parecía mejorar por mucho que Francis lo intentara, el cansancio acumulado y el no haber probado bocado desde que salieron de la cueva en la que se escondían los bandoleros.

-¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros?-Antonio, que seguía rumiando las palabras de su prima, no se dio por aludido hasta que Victoria le cogió de la manga.

-No. Es mejor que esté yo solo. Ya sabes que no me fío de lo que pueda haceros Govert si estoy aquí.-El castaño intentó suavizar el tono ya no quería sonar muy duro con la mulata.

-Ya sabes que eso es una tontería, Toño, sabremos lidiar perfectamente con cualquier cosa que haga.-Francis se metió en la conversación-Además, ahora no tienes la posada de tu prima para estar seguro, e incluso puede que ella consiga apaciguar algo a Govert.

-Aún así es mejor que me separe de vosotros. Seguiré viniendo cuando pueda. No creo que, como han terminado las cosas entre nosotros, se dedique a llevarle la contraria al jefe de su nueva cuadrilla,-Aseguró el de ojos verdes, escupiendo las dos últimas palabras.

-La última vez parecía que te habías olvidado de nuestra existencia. Solo has venido para que te ayudáramos con Emma.-Victoria sonaba dolida. Lo cual no era de extrañar ya que, aunque fue Francis la que la encontró vagando sola por los bosques, siempre se entendió mejor con el español.

-Esta vez pasará menos tiempo. Lo prometo.-El bandido le pasó la mano por el pelo y le sonrió a la chica, que asintió, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Aún tardaron varias horas en llegar al lugar donde los caballos pastaban tranquilamente. Durante el camino se les unió Gilbert, que apareció por otro sendero, bastante malhumorado al principio, aunque pareció olvidarlo bastante rápido cuando Francis comenzó a bromear con él.

Una vez llegaron Antonio cogió a Arthur del brazo y esperó a que todos sus antiguos compañeros se alejaran lo suficiente como para no escucharles.

-Aún no te he podido dar las gracias por lo de antes.

-De nada, supongo. De todas formas vine para eso.-Contestó el inglés, algo sorprendido ante las palabras del castaño, que aún no soltaba su agarre.

-Al final no vas a ser tan inútil como pensaba.-El hispano soltó a Arthur. Este, en vez de seguir a los demás se quedó mirando a Antonio, los ojos reflejaban los últimos rayos de sol.

-¿De verdad te vas a ir tú solo?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, o por lo menos eso pensaba hacer.-el bandido dudó antes de volver a hablar-Aunque nunca antes he tenido la ventaja de un trabuco. Y nunca está de más algo de ayuda.

-Podrías robar uno.-Dijo el rubio. Estaba bastante seguro de lo que realmente quería decir el hispano con eso, pero prefería que se lo dijera directamente.

-O podrías hacer por una vez algo que de verdad quieres.-Contestó el castaño.

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero?

-Se te nota perfectamente. Este tipo de vida es lo que te gusta, que quieres que te diga, eso de ser un caballero no termina de pegarte. Además de que con la sola mención de algo fuera de lo considerado correcto pareces animarte.

Arthur meditó las palabras de Antonio. Era cierto, nunca había podido hacer lo que realmente quería. Desde pequeño se había dedicado a cumplir los deseos que su padre tenía para él. Ninguno había sido propio ¿pero esa era la vida que quería? Era la misma decisión que Emma parecía haber tomado tan a la ligera y, sin embargo, se la veía entusiasmada ¿Quería realmente ser un forajido en un país extranjero con la sola compañía del chico que le intentó atracar nada más conocerle? Sí. Definitivamente ese era el tipo de vida con el que llevaba soñando desde niño.

El inglés sonrió, no con la sonrisa que su padre le había enseñado en la cual casi ni podía enseñar los dientes por no ser correcto. Sonrió como no hacía desde pequeño, sintiendo como la persona que era realmente tenía por fin vía libre.

-Bienvenido a bordo.-Antonio le tendió una mano que fue agarrada en el acto.

Con este apretón de manos Arthur firmó el que iba a ser el pasaje hacia su nueva vida, la que siempre había deseado en silencio.

**N/A: Aprovecho para dar las gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Y también gracias a Lisbeth Beckett que tiene la paciencia de corregir todos los errores de cada uno de los capítulos. **


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur calculaba que habrían pasado unos dos meses desde que pisara tierra peninsular. Nunca pensó que su vida pudiera cambiar de una forma tan radical en tan solo unas semanas. Sin embargo, le encantaba.

Hizo que Snow se pusiera a la altura del caballo de Antonio, Juno, que siempre parecía ansioso por echar a correr.

-Llevamos dando vueltas como idiotas desde ayer, ¿sigues sin querer escucharme?

Antonio le miró con fastidio. No quería tener que pedir consejo al rubio ya que aún era un novato, aunque tampoco podía negar que tuviera buenas ideas.

-Adelante, maestro, ilumíname con tu sabiduría de niño pijo.-El español hablaba con el mismo fastidio con el que le miraba.

-Ayer pasamos junto a una caravana y casi con toda seguridad iban al mercado. Solo tenemos que conseguir algo lo suficientemente bueno.-Explicó el rubio, como si fuera algo obvio.

-Claro que sí, les podemos pedir amablemente que no se nos echen todos encima cuando nos vean hurgar en sus carros, dará resultado.-Antonio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al menos yo doy ideas, no solo cabalgo en círculos.

-Al menos yo no soy tan idiota como para regalar una bolsa repleta de monedas al primero que pasa.-Le contestó el hispano de mala gana.

Ahora fue Arthur el que rodó los ojos, harto del tema. Sí, el mismo día que decidió acompañar a Antonio le dio la bolsa con las monedas a una niña que andaba sola por los caminos. El moreno aún se lo reprochaba.

-Si ahora tuviese todo ese dinero ¿Qué gracia tendría ser un bandido?-El inglés se apartó un mechón rubio de los ojos, sonriendo.

-El tener dinero para comer, o para ir a una posada, por ejemplo. Además de no haber sido engañado por una cría de la mitad de tu edad.

Arthur abrió la boca, dispuesto a encararse con el español, pero no llegó a hacer ruido alguno. Por el contrario, se llevó un dedo a los labios y otro a la oreja. Algunas voces llegaron hasta ambos, apenas eran murmullos, aunque se distinguían claramente como voces humanas.

-Si es la caravana que digo no nos va a quedar más remedio que asaltar.-El inglés parecía emocionado ante la sola idea de algo de acción. Antonio, sin embargo, parecía algo reticente ante la idea.

-Oh, come on! Será divertido. ¿Qué mejor que un poco de acción para despejarnos por la mañana?

Al hispano no le quedó más que asentir. ¿Cuándo había pasado Arthur de ser un extranjero sin tener la menor idea del mundo, a un bandido que se emocionaba ante la sola idea de un ataque casi suicida?

La suerte esa mañana parecía preferir al rubio. Como éste había previsto era la misma caravana del día anterior la que se cruzaron. Ambos bandoleros se habían escondido entre el follaje, dejando a los caballos más apartados.

Como hacían siempre, atacaron casi sin pensar. El primero en aparecer frente al primer carro fue Antonio, con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro. Frente a él, un par de chicos, hermanos casi con total certeza se pararon de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó uno de los dos. Tenía la voz suave y no más fuerte que un susurro.

-Solo me preguntaba si tenéis la licencia en orden. Este camino no puede ser atravesado por cualquiera.-Improvisó el castaño, aún con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo que no podemos pasar? Si ni si quiera es un camino transitado.-El otro chico elevó la voz.

-Claro que no es transitado, porque la mayoría no tiene la autorización para eso.-Razonó Antonio.

Aún escondido, Arthur miraba divertido la escena. Ambos chicos hablaban con un acento que no le costó reconocer como americano.

-Pero nadie nos ha pedido ninguna licencia, solo vamos al mercado de la ciudad.-Dijo el de la voz suave.

-¿Algún problema?-El inglés salió al camino y habló marcando el acento británico todo lo que pudo sin sonar demasiado forzado.

Ambos jóvenes parecieron relajarse un poco al escuchar el acento británico.

-Este chico nos ha dicho que necesitamos un permiso para pasar por aquí, pero no parece cierto.-Explicó el que parecía ser más nervioso de los dos. Pasaba los ojos azules de un bandido al otro.

-Es cierto, pero quizás podamos hacer una pequeña excepción con vosotros. Where are you from?-Preguntó, en su idioma natal.

Antonio bufó por lo bajo, sabiendo que iba a dejar de entender lo que dijeran en unos instantes.

-We're from United States of America.-Dijo el de ojos azules, con orgullo.

-Bueno, creo que nos podemos permitir la excepción hoy. Pero decidme ¿cuántos carros y qué mercancía lleváis?-Volvió a preguntar el británico.

-Ahora mismo van 31 carros con casi todo tipo de mercancía, desde telas hasta ganado.-Explicó el hermano, de ojos casi violáceos y claramente más tranquilo.

-¿Y cuánta gente está a cargo?-Intervino Antonio, de nuevo pendiente a la conversación.

-No más de una docena. Pero nos han asegurado que la zona peligrosa ya la hemos dejado atrás.-Volvió a explicar.

-Bien, pues nada más. Id con cuidado.-Se despidió Antonio. Acto seguido agarró a un estupefacto Arthur por el brazo, prácticamente forzándole a salir del camino y dejarle libre el camino a los carros.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Preguntó el rubio, una vez se hubieron alejado.

-Esperar. Si no son más de 10 la mayoría estará al principio y al final de la marcha, los carros de en medio, sin embargo, apenas tendrán vigilancia.

Arthur no dijo nada, el hispano tenía razón.

No hubo mayor problema para ambos bandoleros, como bien había supuesto Antonio. La mayoría de los carros iban sin más vigilancia que el conductor del mismo.

Ambos chicos pusieron los ojos en el mismo. Uno iba repleto de pan que, por el olor, aún seguía caliente. Con todo el sigilo que fueron capaces se internaron entre la columna de comerciantes hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Arthur no tardó en reconocer al chico que guiaba a los caballos de tiro. Era uno de los dos hermanos que hacía poco les había recibido. No parecía estar mirando a la mercancía, sin embargo, no podían arriesgarse a que les pillaran con las manos en la masa.

Mientras Antonio se dedicaba a rebuscar entre los cestos, buscando el dinero, Arthur se acercó al chico. Era el que parecía más tranquilo. Sin siquiera darle tiempo al de ojos violáceos a defenderse, le dio un golpe con el cañón del trabuco, dejándole inconsciente en el acto.

-Pilla todo lo que puedas, nos largamos.

Haciendo caso al español, Arthur recogió todas las hogazas de pan que pudo antes de saltar fuera del carromato. Este seguía moviéndose, aunque los caballos, al saberse sin vigilancia, iban aligerando el paso.

-¡Eh, nos están robando!-Una chica dio la voz de alarma, al ver saltar a ambos bandoleros. Uno de ellos con las manos rebosantes de pan y el otro con la bolsa de dinero colgando de la mano.

Antonio le quitó el trabuco a Arthur, empuñándolo directamente a la chica, quién se quedó muda en el acto.

-Así estás más guapa.-Sonriendo volvió a girarse para alcanzar a Arthur, que se reía a carcajada limpia.

Al castaño no tardaron en contagiársele las carcajadas de su compañero. Ambos estaban eufóricos, y no era para menos.

-¿Has visto la cara de la chica?-Se reía el castaño, partiendo un trozo del pan y pasándoselo a Arthur, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Claro que la he visto. Cuando has sacado el trabuco se ha quedado blanca.-El inglés dejó de contar las monedas que habían conseguido. No eran muchas, pero era mejor que nada.

Con esa cantidad de dinero podían conseguir ciertas cosas que, como fugitivos, eran indispensables. Porque vivir en el bosque no era fácil en absoluto.

De eso, Arthur no tardó en darse cuenta. La primera noche que pasó al raso, cuando no había pasado siquiera una semana desde que se uniera a Antonio, fue la peor que había pasado jamás.

Por mucho que al inglés le gustara vivir su vida como quería, haciendo todo lo que se le antojara, el dormir al raso le hizo replantearse lo que estaba haciendo.

La noche no era fría. Sin embargo, los sonidos del bosque, los cuales no podía ubicar por culpa de la oscuridad, le hicieron tener escalofríos. Antonio, por el contrario, parecía no percatarse de nada, dormía profundamente a su lado.

Tampoco fue nada agradable el primer día que pasó sin nada en el estómago, desde pequeño había estado acostumbrado a sus cuatro comidas diarias, y el verse de repente sin ningún tipo de alimento que llevarse a la boca le hacía desfallecer.

Antonio se tiró riéndose de él todo el día. Parecía más fresco que una lechuga, como si el no comer no fuera con él.

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto, y sino, no hubieras dado el dinero de forma tan estúpida.-Le recordaba a cada rato.

Sin embargo, la emoción y la adrenalina a la hora de conseguir cualquier cosa a base de atracos y, sobretodo, la libertad de su nueva vida, compensaba con creces todo lo demás.

La primera vez que Antonio le dijo a Arthur de atracar a un jinete solitario, pensó que este se negaría o pondría alguna pega del tipo moral, sin embargo, al inglés ni si quiera pareció molestarle la injusticia de ser dos contra uno.

Trabuco en mano, con el cañón apuntando directamente a la cabeza del jinete, le hizo bajar del caballo y darle cualquier cosa de valor que llevara. No era mucho, pero sí más de lo que se podía esperar de alguien que viajaba por el camino solo y de noche.

Decidieron que podía quedarse el caballo, era viejo y escuálido, más parecía una mula que un caballo de verdad.

Antonio, esa noche, al ver a Arthur frente al caballo, con el cabello sobre los ojos y sonriendo con suficiencia al empuñar el arma, se dio cuenta de que no podría haber escogido a un compañero mejor.

Una vez tuvieron el estómago lleno ambos fugitivos se dedicaron a cabalgar monte a través, alejándose del lugar del asalto para evitar problemas mayores.

-Sigo sin estar del todo tranquilo. Hay tres personas que nos pueden describir a la perfección.-Ya con la mente más fría y el hambre olvidado, Antonio se dedicaba a darle vueltas al asunto. Al contrario que Arthur, él era bastante conocido por la policía de la zona.

-Pero no creo que sean capaces de seguirnos hasta aquí, no seas nenaza. Para el momento que encuentren un alguacil y se pongan a buscar, nosotros estaremos tan lejos que no sabrán ni por donde empezar.-Le intentó tranquilizar el británico.

-A veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tú el que viene de buena familia ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a pensar en las consecuencias?-El hispano miró asombrado a Arthur, que parecía que a veces, simplemente, no pensaba.

-Claro, siempre y cuando las consecuencias significaran algo para mi padre.-Contestó entre dientes.

-Pues deberías ir pensando un poco más en lo que pasará cuando te fichen. Y yendo conmigo, no creo que tarden demasiado.

El pasar de las horas no acarreó ningún problema, haciendo que Antonio comenzara a tranquilizarse de nuevo. Una vez tenían dinero y comida todo era bastante más relajado, y un poco de tranquilidad de vez en cuando nunca viene mal.

Al caer la noche, los chicos se sentían lo suficientemente confiados como para encender una pequeña fogata. Arthur había conseguido convencer a Antonio de que estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no llamar la atención de la caravana, además de que era de noche y nadie vería el humo. Antonio terminó por ceder ante la insistencia del rubio. El verano estaba por terminar, lo que conllevaba que las noches fueran más frescas, cosa que un pequeño fuego podía hacer olvidar rápidamente.

-Muy bien. Anoche te hablé sobre mis hermanos. Te toca contarme algo a ti.-Le recordó Arthur a su compañero.

Esta costumbre la habían adquirido por casualidad. Una noche de lluvia, en la que ninguno pudo dormir debido a la humedad de la caverna en la que estaban, comenzaron a intercambiar historias.

En un principio eran cuentos de la infancia, leyendas e incluso adivinanzas. Sin embargo todas se acabaron y comenzaron a contar, uno cada noche, una parte de su vida. No había reglas establecidas, podían hablar de lo que quisieran siempre y cuando la historia tuviera sentido con lo que ya sabían de antemano.

Antonio se tomó unos segundos para pensar, mirando fijamente las llamas que bailaban en la pequeña fogata.

-¿Te he contado por qué no sigo en la cuadrilla?-Le preguntó al rubio. Este, que se había quedado mirando cómo se reflejaba el fuego en los ojos verdes tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por centrarse para responder.

-No. Nunca me has contado nada de ellos.

-Bien, presta atención. Resulta que, como creo que ya sabes, me fui de casa con apenas 15 años recién cumplidos.

Arthur asintió.

-Después de pasar los días mas horrendos de toda mi vida, un chico dio conmigo. Era mayor que yo, aunque no mucho más, ni si quiera tenía los 20. Era de noche y yo me encontraba acurrucado entre las raíces de un gran árbol, bastante alejado del camino principal. Como podrás imaginar me llevé un susto de muerte.-El castaño sonrió con nostalgia.

Para el británico, acostumbrado como estaba a leer y escuchar historias, no le fue nada difícil imaginar todo lo que iba contando Antonio, hasta que llegó un momento en el que ni si quiera le escuchaba. Todo ocurría en su cabeza como si lo estuviera viviendo él mismo.

_-¡Eh, renacuajo!-Un joven Antonio se incorporó de golpe, blandiendo una gruesa rama contra el intruso._

_-Aléjate si aprecias algo tu vida.-Le aconsejó al extraño, sonando más valiente de lo que se sentía._

_-Tranquilo, chico, que vengo en calidad de amigo. Me llamo Paulo. Baja eso, no te voy a hacer nada._

_El chico no hizo ningún amago de bajar su arma, no se podía permitir ser confiado con extraños._

_-Bien, veo que eres osado, eso nunca está de más. Pero estás solo. Anda y déjate ayudar por buena gente. Estamos todos en el mismo barco.-El mayor sonrió. No parecía para nada intimidado por el niño._

_Antonio al final, acabó por bajar su arma improvisada. Llevaba ya más de 4 días sin ningún tipo de compañía y hablando para sí mismo. Necesitaba compañía más de lo que quisiera admitir._

_Aún receloso el adolescente siguió al tal Paulo campo a través. No pararon hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un refugio. Entre tres grandes piedras curvas había hueco suficiente para meter dos o más casas del tamaño de la que, hasta hacía poco, era la de Antonio._

_Entre las rocas había un pequeño grupo de chicos. No eran adultos, aunque sí eran todos mayores que Antonio._

_-Mirad lo que acabo de encontrar a pie de camino.-El chico que le había recogido le hizo saltar hacia la hondonada que conformaba el refugio. Mientras el castaño miraba receloso el lugar tres chicos más se acercaron a él._

_-Pero si es un renacuajo.-Se quejó uno de ellos. Era alto, tenía el pelo alborotado y rubio y unos ojos azules que relucían aún en la oscuridad._

_-Por eso mismo lo he traído, Mathias, no iba a durar ahí tirado.-Aclaró Paulo, bajando de un salto también._

_-Solo molestará, no creo que Yao esté de acuerdo con esto. Si te buscas algún problema no cuentes conmigo para sacarte.-Otro rubio bufó. Antonio se preguntó cuán intimidante sería el jefe de la cuadrilla si había conseguido que chicos con esas pintas le respetaran._

_-No te des tantos aires, Gov, a ti nadie te quería aquí cuando te traje. Si no os gusta os aguantáis y os dedicáis vosotros a reclutar gente por las noches.-Paulo cogió al más joven del brazo.-Y ahora me lo llevo con Yao, al fin y al cabo es su opinión la que cuenta._

_-No. Ahora mismo no quiere que le molesten, y menos por una tontería como esta.-El más alto de todos paró a Paulo con la mano. Como casi todos allí era rubio, alto e intimidante. Sin embargo tenía una voz suave, casi aniñada._

_-¿Desde cuándo recibo órdenes de ti, Braginski?-El moreno intentó pasar, pero fue parado de nuevo, esta vez por un chica._

_Era muy guapa, con el pelo rubio muy largo aunque algo alborotado y unos ojos azules profundos. Ojos tan fríos y calculadores que hicieron al más joven estremecer._

_-Te quedas. No hay más.-Dijo la chica, con voz autoritaria._

_Esta vez Paulo obedeció._

_En un principio se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la chica rubia, pero no tardó en ofrecerle a Antonio un cuenco con pan duro mojado en un caldo que no difería apenas de agua caliente. Antonio lo devoró como si fuera un manjar. Mientras comía, el resto de los presentes parecieron olvidarse de él, por lo que se dedicó a observarles una vez hubo saciado su hambre._

_No parecía que hubiera un ambiente hostil entre ellos, aunque el castaño y el tal Iván se dedicaban a echarse continuas miradas de odio. Más allá de eso parecía que incluso se llevaban bien._

_Pasado un buen rato se escuchó un ruido fuera, tan suave que sin la quietud de la noche seguramente ninguno lo hubiera detectado._

_Un joven de pelo castaño, largo y atado a un lado, saltó desde las rocas. El chico cayó con la gracilidad propia de un gato y quedó justo frente a Antonio._

_-¿Quién es?-Preguntó, mirando directamente a Paulo._

_-Estaba en el bosque, solo pensé que podría estar mejor con nosotros._

_Al escuchar la forma en la que hablaba y era respondido el recién llegado el más joven comprendió que se trataba de Yao._

_Y no podía estar más decepcionado. Tenía apenas la altura de un chico no mayor que él. Los rasgos aniñados no ayudaban a su altura. Sin embargo tenía una forma de andar y hablar que manaba autoridad._

_-Soy Antonio.-Dijo el adolescente.-Es cierto que estaba en el bosque, pero no pedí la ayuda de nadie._

_-Sin embargo estás aquí ahora ¿Por qué?_

_El más joven se quedó callado. Sabía perfectamente por qué había seguido al desconocido hasta allí, sin embargo no quería hablar de más._

_-Será mejor que contestes, Antonio.-Si no hubiera sido por el gesto amenazante de Iván, esas palabras podrían haber pasado como un consejo._

_-Porque no me podía ir peor de lo que ya me iba. Estaba solo.-Contestó con desgana._

_-¿Y piensas que podrías estar bien aquí? Somos completos extraños para ti._

_-Bueno, todo el mundo al principio es un desconocido.-El joven sonrió, no porque se encontrara cómodo, sino por costumbre._

_-Oh, vamos. No podréis negar que el chico es listo. Y nunca viene mal algo de ayuda.-El rubio de ojos azules le defendió._

_-¿Los demás estáis con Mathias?-Preguntó el líder de la cuadrilla._

_Todos asintieron, aunque unos con más ganas y más rápido que otros._

Antonio paró el relato. Hacía ya un rato que la fogata había perdido fuerza y ahora no era más que un conjunto de cenizas incandescentes.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Arthur. La historia le parecía interesante, generalmente Antonio no contaba cosas tan cercanas a él. Más bien historias de amigos o de su infancia.

-Nada, solo estaba haciendo memoria.-Admitió el castaño. Respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.-Voy a adelantarme un poco en el tiempo, no quiero tampoco aburrirte demasiado.

Arthur estuvo por protestar, no le estaba aburriendo para nada. Sin embargo no era su historia, así que permaneció callado.

-Yo ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la cuadrilla de Yao y la verdad es que había adaptado bastante bien a su vida. En un principio no me dejaban hacer grandes cosas y solo me enseñaban a usar armas, a realizar atracos rápidos y cosas por ese estilo. Me acuerdo de que me llevaba genial con Mathias y, aunque pensé en un principio que me llevaría a matar con Iván, ese papel lo acabó ocupando Govert. Aún así yo intentaba por todos los medios caerle bien, no es alguien a quien quieras tener de enemigo, sin embargo a cada intento parecía que solo lo empeoraba.

Arthur volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando a su imaginación tomar el control de lo que escuchaba.

_-Me niego.-Escuchó Antonio por cuarta vez._

_Llevaba esperando a que Mathias le contara el "gran secreto" de la cuadrilla desde hacía días. Sin embargo Govert no estaba de acuerdo._

_-Ha demostrado que forma parte de los nuestros, solo porque no te caiga bien no puedes negarte. Además serviría de ayuda. Iván le escucha mucho más que a los demás.-Intentó convencerle el de pelo alborotado._

_-No es verdad que lo haya mostrado. No le gusta lo que hacemos, solo hay que mirarle a los ojos._

_-Vale, no está del todo de acuerdo en algunos métodos. Pero los dicta Yao, razón de más para contar con él._

_Govert se quedó callado por unos momentos._

_-Si la caga te haces tú cargo, ya lo sabes.-Aceptó Govert._

_Mathias se acercó a Antonio, que le esperaba algo alejado del grupo._

_-Toño, ven, te lo voy a contar. Pero dependo de ti, como la cagues me arrastras ¿Estás listo?_

_Antonio asintió. La curiosidad le estaba comiendo, hacía ya varios días que se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros tramaban algo._

_-Bien, como habrás podido comprobar durante el tiempo que llevas aquí, podríamos decir que Gov, Paulo y yo no estamos del todo de acuerdo con Yao. No vemos bien que mande sobre nosotros._

_El hispano asintió, no había que ser demasiado perspicaz para darse cuenta._

_-Queremos quitarle el mandato, nada malo, solo creemos que alguno de los tres lideraría mejor la cuadrilla._

_-Pero eso significaría ir en contra de Yao, por tanto también de Iván y Nat.-Le recordó el menor._

_-No tiene por qué. Parece que Iván te escucha más que a nosotros, y eres bastante persuasivo._

_-¿Me estás pidiendo que le ponga en contra de Yao? ¿Acaso me crees loco?-Preguntó el castaño. Eso era un imposible, Iván parecía dispuesto a darlo todo por el jefe de la cuadrilla._

_-Te necesitamos en esto. Además, después tendrás el favor personal del nuevo jefe.-Intentó hacerle entrar en razón ya que era importante conseguir su ayuda si querían contar con el apoyo de toda la cuadrilla._

_-¿Quién sustituiría a Yao? ¿Y qué pasaría con él?-Interrogó Antonio._

_-Creemos que el más capacitado es Govert. Y lo que le pase a Yao dependerá solamente de él._

_El hispano terminó por aceptar. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de las decisiones del chino. Por conseguir dinero era capaz de atracar a los más indefensos, ya fueran ancianos, mujeres o hasta niños._

_No fue para nada fácil convencer a Iván de que Yao no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, sin embargo, Antonio no conocía la palabra "imposible" y no iba a incluirla en su vocabulario._

_Tras una conversación que duró casi una noche entera, Iván acabó por aceptar, por lo que su hermana, Natasha, hizo lo mismo._

_El castaño sabía poco de ambos, solo que Iván la había salvado de una violación cuando era una cría y desde entonces no se separaba de él._

_-No sufrirá ningún tipo de daño.-Volvió a recordar Iván a los demás, mirándoles retador, como si esperara que alguien le llevara la contraria esa vez. Siempre había sido el más cercano al asiático y nunca había mostrado el menor problema para seguir sus ordenes._

_-No, le daremos la posibilidad de seguir con nosotros, sin rencores.-Contestó Paulo._

_-Aunque tampoco le obligaremos, es libre de irse si le da la gana.-Refunfuñó Govert, terminando de afilar el gran puñal que siempre cargaba._

_Antonio estaba nervioso y, aunque lo intentaba ocultar, Mathias no ayudaba mucho._

_-Vamos, Toño, que somos 6 contra uno, por muchas técnicas de lucha que sepa no pude hacer nada contra nosotros.-Se rió, aunque las carcajadas cesaron en el mismo instante en el que sintió la mirada venenosa de Iván._

_La noche llegó rápido. Todo sucedió durante el turno de la guardia de Natasha. Los bandidos hacían guardias tanto de día como de noche ya que no eran raras las batidas por los montes en busca de personas como ellos._

_Mientras la chica vigilaba vio al jefe alejarse de camino al río y dio la señal de alarma al resto. Todos juntos le siguieron. No era secreto para ninguno que cada vez que había una oportunidad el chino nadaba en una gran poza cercana a su campamento._

_Allí le encontraron, tan concentrado en no perder el ritmo que ni si quiera les vio hasta que los tuvo encima._

_Govert sacó su cabeza del agua con un fuerte tirón de pelo y puso el puñal en la garganta del asiático._

_-Yao, esto no es nada personal. Hemos llegado todos a la conclusión de que el mandato de una cuadrilla como esta te viene grande. Ya has ordenado demasiado.-Habló Paulo. Si estaba nervioso no lo demostraba._

_-Sois todos una panda de traidores. Yo os saqué a todos de la miseria ¿Así me lo agradecéis?. ¿Atacándome por la espalda?-El asiático clavó los ojos en cada uno de ellos._

_-No te estamos echando, Yao, puedes seguir con nosotros el tiempo que quieras.-Mathias sí parecía nervioso. El trabuco temblaba en su mano, aunque su voz era firme._

_-Me niego, no pienso quedarme y formar parte de una cuadrilla de traidores como lo sois todos.-Yao intentó darle un golpe en la muñeca a Govert, pero este le esquivó._

_-Esto no significa que no te queramos aquí, eres valioso, pero el poder te está cambiando, Yao, antes no eras así.-Habló ahora Iván._

_-Iros todos al infierno.-De un fuerte golpe el asiático consiguió deshacerse del agarre de Govert, esta vez con éxito. En el proceso salpicó una gran cantidad de agua._

_Por unos instantes todos quedaron cegados, pero aún sin ver, el ruido del disparo fue inconfundible._

_Todo se convirtió de repente en quietud. Un rastro rojo llegó hasta las manos de Antonio. El joven fue el primer en reaccionar. Corrió hacia el cuerpo que tendía boca abajo en el agua._

_El cuerpo sin vida de Yao pesaba demasiado como para que él solo pudiera sacarlo a la superficie, hizo falta la ayuda de Paulo para arrastrarlo hasta la orilla._

_Ninguno sabía qué podían hacer el con cadáver, por lo que decidieron dejarlo en la misma orilla por el momento._

_Durante el resto del día nadie más habló._

_El más afectado, sin duda, era Iván. Después de observar desde el agua cómo sacaban el cuerpo sin vida del antiguo jefe de la cuadrilla, desapareció entre los árboles._

_Mathias tampoco estaba para nada bien. Había apretado el gatillo en un acto reflejo al quedar cegado por el agua pero eso no le hacía sentir menos culpable. Nada más llegó de vuelta al refugio se tumbó al lado de las ascuas de la hoguera, a las que se quedó mirando fijamente hasta que se apagaron. Antonio no sabía si las lágrimas eran producto de la culpa o del humo desprendido de las ramas de la fogata._

_Fue Govert el que tomó la primera guardia de la noche, aún sin tener señales ni de Iván ni de su hermana. Dijo que esperaría a que llegaran y que les despertaría para hablar de lo ocurrido, al haberse salido todo de control nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque una cosa quedó clara, Govert había asumido el mando y todos parecían conformes con esto. Sin embargo, nada pasó durante esas horas._

_Cuando Antonio fue despertado por la patada de Govert casi ni había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Era la primera vez que el joven veía a alguien morir y no es algo que se olvide fácilmente._

_Quizás fuera el suelo perdido lo que hizo que no fuera capaz de mantenerse despierto más de unos minutos cuando se sentó para hacer la siguiente guardia. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de escuchar las tranquilas respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros, que habían acabado siendo vencidos por el sueño. Antonio solo se dio cuenta de haberse dormido, cuando le despertaron los gritos._

_De un salto se puso en pie y corrió hacia una escena que quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre._

_Arrodillado y sujetando a Mathias estaba Govert, con las manos llenas de sangre y las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. El danés, con una mueca que intentaba simular una sonrisa, pasaba las manos cubiertas de su propia sangre por las mejillas de Govert, intentando en vano secarlas. El moribundo movía los labios, aunque hablaba tan flojo que solo parecía capaz de escucharle el holandés, que negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez._

_La muerte del Mathias no fue rápida ni tampoco indolora. Ninguno de sus compañeros fue capaz de arrancar el asta que tenía incrustada en estómago. Ninguno fue capaz, tampoco, de consolar al nuevo jefe de la cuadrilla, que no paró de sostener al herido hasta que sus ojos dejaron de ver._

_En ese momento Antonio lo entendió todo. El odio de Govert a él por el simple hecho de aparecer en la cuadrilla, más bien, por haberse ganado la simpatía del fallecido y la mirada de profundo desprecio que ahora el jefe clavaba sobre él._

_Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre amar a otro pero no le pareció malo, sin duda era el amor más puro que había visto jamás. Su hermana nunca estuvo enamorada de su marido, dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de derramar una sola lágrima al verle morir. No, no despreciaba más el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo que el de sexos opuestos._

_-Pensé que no se moriría nunca.-Iván apareció sin que nadie supiera de dónde, seguido por Natasha._

_-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a aparecer por aquí después de haber hecho esto?-Se encaró Paulo, empuñando una daga._

_-Dijimos que Yao no saldría herido. Él le mató, se merecía lo mismo.-Dijo, con un tono tan frío que podría helar la sangre, Natasha._

_-Fue un accidente. Ni si quiera estaba apuntando. Además, la muerte de Yao fue rápida. Mathias ha sufrido demasiado.-Antonio también sacó una pequeña daga, posicionándose al lado de Paulo._

_-Era lo justo. Una muerte por otra.-Repitió el más alto._

_-¿Para qué has venido?-Preguntó Govert, aún desde el suelo y con la voz ronca._

_-Me gusta la vida aquí, es fácil y no tenemos problemas._

_-Si de verdad has pensado en que tendrías la más mínima posibilidad de volver con nosotros después de lo que has hecho es que estás peor de lo que pensaba.-Volvió a intervenir Paulo._

_-Vosotros sois los que estáis en busca y captura. A Iván nadie le conoce y yo puedo ir a la policía y denunciar mi secuestro. Quizás dos o tres violaciones a manos de unos cuantos forajidos a los que puedo describir a la perfección.-Amenazó la chica._

_Govert se levantó. Si antes ya imponía respeto ahora resultaba intimidante._

_-Podéis sernos útiles con nosotros, pero no esperéis ninguna clase de favor. En el mismo momento en el que perdáis las cualidades que os hacen provechosos estáis fuera._

_Los dos castaños miraron a Govert estupefactos. No parecía el mismo que, apenas unos minutos atrás, lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Mathias. Ahora parecía alguien frío, alguien incapaz de derramar una lágrima. Y la transformación había ocurrido en escasos minutos._

_Desde ese momento la vida de Antonio cambió radicalmente. Si el ibérico no aceptaba algunas de las formas de actuar de Yao, las de Govert ni quería pensarlas. Todo el odio que debía haber ido hacia Iván, o a Natasha, la reflejó contra el pueblo. Se volvió sanguinario, y no respondía ante nada que no fuera buscar venganza en personas inocentes._

_No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el hispano odiara su forma de vida y sobretodo a Govert._

_Un día, sin poder soportar más la presión de vivir bajo las órdenes del holandés, anunció que dejaba la cuadrilla._

_Sabía que el holandés se alegraría de su marcha. A fin de cuentas, parecía culparle a él de la muerte de Mathias, incluso más que al propio asesino. Sin embargo, no fue fácil para Antonio salir de allí._

_-Si te vas estás dejarás de estar bajo protección.-Le intentó persuadir Paulo una vez más._

_Antonio simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_-Lo tengo decidido, no lo soporto más._

_-Pero sabes que Govert te odia, no te ha hecho nada porque formas parte de esto._

_-Aún así, prefiero que intente acabar conmigo a recibir sus órdenes._

_Como bien había predicho Paulo, las cosas con Govert no fueron placenteras cuando Antonio anunció su marcha inminente._

_-Si te vas recuerda que haré de tu vida un infierno. No, no quiero que te quedes, solo es un recordatorio de lo que te espera una vez te separes de nosotros.-El jefe de la cuadrilla habló con voz tranquila._

_-No creo que haya mayor infierno que este._

_-Claro que lo hay. Solo tienes que esperar para encontrarlo._

_Fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigieron como miembros de una misma cuadrilla._

_-Antonio.-Paulo le paró justo antes de que este se alejara por los lindes del bosque.-Ya no creo que pueda ser más amigo tuyo, pero antes de que te vayas déjame advertirte. Ten cuidado ahí afuera. Pero sobretodo ten cuidado de nosotros, aléjate de nuestro camino. Lo siento pero si nos cruzamos en algún momento no voy a salir a defenderte. Estás loco por hacer algo como esto y no pienso hacer lo mismo. Recuerda que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y él tiene una paciencia infinita._

Arthur volvió a abrir los ojos al dejar de escuchar a Antonio. El hispano se llevó en índice a los labios, indicando a su compañero que se mantuviera en silencio.

El inglés retrocedió, escondiéndose entre las sombras que proyectaban los árboles al ocultar la luz de la luna, pudo ver a Antonio hacer lo mismo al otro lado del camino.

-¿Estás seguro de la descripción del chico?-Preguntó una voz grave.

-Claro que lo estoy, le vi perfectamente. A él y a su compañero.-La voz de la persona que contestaba se le hizo familiar a Arthur, quién o tardó en ver aparecer a uno de los chicos a los que había atracado esa mañana andando junto a un guardia.

-Si estás en lo cierto y resulta ser Carriedo te habrás ganado una buena recompensa, muchacho.

Arthur pudo escuchar una rama romperse, venía del lado por el que Antonio se había escondido. Al igual que él, tanto el guardia como el chico parecieron escuchar el ruido.

-Ha venido de allí.-Señaló el rubio.

-Lo sé, ahora apártate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Sin embargo el guardia no necesitó mucho esfuerzo, entre las ramas apareció el hermano del rubio, el chico tranquilo al que había golpeado esa mañana en el carro repleto de pan.

Arthur soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. por un momento pensó que Antonio había sido tan estúpido como para moverse y revelar su posición.

El británico pudo ver al chico que acababa de aparecer mover los labios, aunque no pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

Con un movimiento rápido que pilló de improvisto a Arthur, el guardia saltó hacia los arbustos en los que el castaño se había ocultado.

Al levantarse, para consternación del rubio, obligó a Antonio a incorporarse con él, arrastrándole del brazo.

-No me lo puedo creer ¡De verdad que es Carriedo!-Gritó, eufó pensé que te atraparía yo, y lo mejor es que ha sido bastante sencillo, me esperaba algo más de acción, algo de resistencia, tiros tal vez.-Se pavoneó el guardia, tirando aún del brazo del castaño, que le miraba con desprecio.

Arthur sacó el trabuco, dispuesto a concederle al policía la acción y los tiros que esperaba en la captura del bandido. Sin embargo Antonio negó con la cabeza mirándole directamente, articuló algo con los labios que, aún desde la distancia, era fácilmente comprensible.

-Vete.

Arthur no supo qué le hizo obedecer, si la mirada preocupada de los ojos verdes o el ruido de los caballos que galopaban por el camino. Pero se alejó del camino de la forma más silenciosa que fue capaz, dejando a Antonio en manos de la policía y odiándose por eso.


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio no pudo ver cómo Arthur se iba, pero sí que vio el arbusto en el que sabía que estaba moverse ligeramente, lo justo para indicarle que el británico le había hecho caso por una vez.

Intentó zafarse del guardia dando un tirón con todas sus fuerzas del brazo, pero aunque estuvo a punto de conseguirlo no fue capaz. Este intento a la desesperada hizo que el guardia reaccionara y le colocara ambos brazos por detrás de la espalda para luego proseguir atándolos con un elaborado nudo (o por lo menos eso parecía por el tiempo que se tomó) hecho con una cuerda más gorda que el pulgar del bandolero.

En el momento en el que Antonio se dio cuenta de que era imposible escapar decidió dejar de oponer resistencia de ningún tipo. No quería gastar todas sus fuerzas en algo que sabía que no había forma de conseguir, así que se comportó como si fuera uno de los muñecos de trapo que tanto le había gustado a su hermana cuando aún vivían todos juntos.

-Ahora atrapado ya no eres tan gallito.-se mofó el guardia cuando comenzaron a andar.

-Aún con las manos atadas podría contigo. Pero sería un tres contra uno-Antonio encogió los hombros-y no quiero haceros quedar mal a los tres al ser vencido por un solo hombre que, encima, llevaba las manos atadas a la espalda.

Si el castaño buscaba provocar al guardia lo consiguió con creces. El hombre se paró, dándose la vuelta y encarándole. En lo que había tardado Antonio en hablar ya se había puesto rojo de ira, llevándose una de las manos al arma que llevaba colgada en el cinturón. Antonio no había podido ver qué era, pero parecía ser un revolver.

-Soy una fuerza de la ley, Carriedo. Cuida lo que sale por tu boca si no quieres acabar colgado en la plaza el próximo domingo. A la gente eso le encanta.

-Eh, García. Déjalo ¿acaso no ves que está intentando provocarte? Sabe que no tiene nada que hacer contra ti.-intervino uno de los dos rubios que había ayudado a encontrarle.

Antonio puso los ojos en blanco pero dejó de hablar. Por mucho que dijera o dejara de decir su situación no iba a cambiar para bien, aunque para mal no podía descartarlo.

Cuando el bandolero comenzara a echar de menos a su caballo, el chico de los ojos violáceos dio la mejor idea que había escuchado Antonio desde el momento en el que le atraparon.

-Podríamos descansar por un momento ¿no? Es decir, ya no tenemos prisa porque ya no estamos en plena persecución ni nada de ese estilo.

El guardia sopesó la posibilidad por unos segundos.

-Esta bien, pero no demasiado. Tengo que llegar a casa para contarle esto a mi mujer, estoy seguro de que no se lo va a creer-dijo mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda contra un árbol. En el momento en el que estuvo sentado en el suelo tiró de la cuerda que sujetaba ambos brazos del bandolero, obligándole a sentarse también.

Ahí es cuando Antonio vio el momento idóneo para escapar. Sería tan fácil como esperar a que el hombre se durmiera y dejara las manos un poco más flojas sobre la maldita cuerda. Luego solo tendría que retirarla suavemente y echar a correr. No, no era su plan más elegante pero en momentos como ese la supervivencia es lo más importante.

Pero al parecer el general García no era tan tonto como daba a entender cada vez que abría la boca. Para desesperación del castaño la cuerda que le mantenía prisionero pasó de las manos de un hombre con clara intenciones de echarse una siesta, a estar atadas en una de las raíces sobresalientes del árbol en el que el otro estaba apoyado. Aún así, Antonio no perdió la esperanza de poder escabullirse. Una vez el guardia estuvo medio dormido probó a acercarse a la raíz en cuestión.

-¿En serio te creías que íbamos a ser así de tontos?-La voz del rubio de ojos azules (el que no acabó inconsciente en el carromato) le sobresaltó cuando estaba a punto de llegar al nudo.

-La verdad es que sí. No es que parezcáis extremadamente espabilados-dijo Antonio, frustrado por ver cómo su única oportunidad de escapar se iba al traste por ese niñato.

-¿Es verdad que eres famoso?-Preguntó, como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta del bandido.

-Tú me denunciaste-contestó de mala gana el español. Aunque Antonio no tenía ganas de hablar con el que había hecho que le capturaran, llevaba toda la noche en silencio, y esas cosas no eran para nada naturales en él.

-No lo digas con ese tono. Tu compañero y tú nos robasteis a plena luz del día y, encima, casi os cargáis a Matt-dijo, señalando al otro rubio-. Además, no sabía que estabas súper buscado ni nada de eso. Fue García el que se puso como loco nada más empecé a describirte.

-Pues sí, has ido a delatar a uno de los bandoleros más buscados que hay ahora mismo-Antonio se removió sobre la hierba, buscando una posición algo más cómoda-.Y por eso van a darte una recompensa, imagino.

-Sí. Aunque la cantidad la sabe Matt, yo la verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

-Una lástima. Aunque estoy seguro de que obtendrías más beneficios si me dejas huir.

El estadounidense se rio, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me puedes dar tú? Si fuiste a robarme a mi no creo que sea porque te sobra el dinero.

-Todos tenemos peores rachas, pero si me ayudas estaré en deuda con tu hermano y contigo. Y eso puede ser un gran favor para ambos.

-No lo necesitamos, solo somos comerciantes. Este lugar nos ha pillado de paso, nada más.

Antonio dejó de contestar, por lo que a los pocos segundos el rubio dio por finalizada la conversación. Gracias a eso el bandolero pudo centrarse en los sonidos del bosque, no fue fácil, pero le pareció escuchar algo moviéndose. Lo más probable es que fuera un animal salvaje, aunque dentro de él, Antonio tenía la esperanza de que fuera Arthur, que le estaba siguiendo la pista al grupo.

Aunque Antonio se tiró el rato que siguieron descansando pendiente de todos los ruidos, no pudo volver a distinguir esos pasos. Quizás solamente se los había imaginado. O era, como había pensado antes, cualquier animal salvaje.

No pasó mucho rato desde que finalizó la conversación con Alfred cuando el guardia volvió a ponerse en pie.

-Chicos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con este alto en el camino. En marcha.-dijo mientras se ponía en pie tras desatar el amarre de Antonio.

Cuando los 4 volvieron a estar en pie, recorriendo el sendero, Antonio pudo escuchar cómo ambos hermanos discutían en susurros. Hablaban en inglés y, aunque Arthur le había enseñado ciertas palabras durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, no lo dominaba. Y menos para seguir una conversación acalorada como aquella.

De todas formas, el bandolero quiso pensar que Alfred estaba intentando convencer a su hermano de liberarle para así, poder tener su favor más adelante.

Sin embargo, si realmente se trataba de eso, no fue un intento fructífero.

Con los primeros rayos de sol iluminando a su espalda, los cuatro llegaron al cuartel. Era una desvencijada estructura de paredes gruesas y ventanas pequeñas. En el interior no había nadie, Antonio supuso que era debido a la hora.

Como era de esperar por el exterior, no era gran cosa. Dos escritorios y una sola celda bastante pequeña. Hasta ahí condujo el guardia a Antonio. Le empujó sin miramientos, provocando que el castaño tropezara por las irregularidades del suelo, aunque no llegó a caerse, hecho que el hispano contó como un logro.

La celda era tan simple como el resto del interior. Solamente era un cuadrado con tres paredes gruesas y macizas llenas de agujeros. Los barrotes que ocupaban lo que debería ser la puerta de la celda eran más gruesas que la última vez que estuvo allí. Porque sí, no era la primera vez que Antonio estaba en esa celda aunque esperaba que fuera la última.

El bandolero se fue hacia la esquina que le pareció ver como la más limpia de las cuatro, aunque tampoco es que hubiera una gran diferencia.

-Oye ¿piensas dejarme así atado?-Preguntó el castaño, aún sentado en el suelo.

-Claro que vas a quedarte así, ahora deja de hablar-dijo, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Venga ya, me tienes dentro de la maldita celda. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me sueltes las manos-insistió el castaño removiendo los brazos.

-Acercarte-dijo el guardia con voz cansada.

Antonio le hizo caso y dejó que le desatara las manos. Lo que no se esperaba es que le sujetara del brazo y le volviera a apresar ambas muñecas.

-¿En serio? Lo único que has hecho ha sido desatarme las manos para volver a atarlas después-se quejó, tirando para deshacerse del nuevo nudo.

-No te quejes, ahora tienes mayor libertad para moverte. No me des las gracias.

El castaño miró con todo el odio que pudo al guardia, que solo atinó a reírse mientras se alejaba de la celda. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer Antonio volvió a sentarse en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y volviendo a apoyar la espalda en la pared.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con él?-preguntó Matthew, mirando de reojo al hispano, encerrado en la celda.

-Uno días aquí encerrado, luego será juzgado y declarado culpable así que le ejecutarán. Con suerte de manera pública-el guardia volvió a reírse.

-¿Cómo sabes que van a considerarle culpable?-preguntó esta vez Alfred, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No seas tonto, tenemos vuestro testimonio y muchos más. Y sino siempre podremos encontrar a gente que esté dispuesta a hablar en su contra por el simple hecho de ver a un bandolero siendo ajusticiado.

Si Antonio hubiese estado escuchando esa conversación sabría que el guardia tenía toda la razón, la mayoría de las personas tenían un odio extremo hacia los bandoleros y no les costaba nada mentir sobre el hecho de ver alguno de ellos cometiendo actos delictivos. Aunque aún sin esos testimonios, siempre acababan siendo considerados culpables ya que la justicia real no existía y no era ningún secreto.

Pero el bandolero no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a la conversación que tenía lugar fuera de la celda, sino que dejaba vagar su mente mientras intentaba deshacerse de las cuerdas que le cortaban la circulación en ambas manos.

No tardó en recordar cómo había conseguido salir la última vez de una situación bastante similar. Esa vez les habían pillado a él, Victoria y Feliciano debido a un descuido de la chica, que fue a atracar a uno de los nuevos agentes que, sin ir con el uniforme, había sido casi imposible de distinguir de cualquier otro civil. Pero tampoco pudieron reprocharle mucho a la chica ya que también fue gracias a ella que pudieron salir sin mayores problemas, sin siquiera necesitar ayuda del exterior.

Sin embargo en ese momento habían sido tres, ahora era él solo. Aunque esperaba que Arthur estuviera fuera, ideando alguna forma de sacarle de allí. El antiguo médico, sin duda, tenía cabeza suficiente como para lograrlo.

Realmente aliarse con Arthur le había cambiado bastante, no solo en el hecho de la compañía, sino también en que el británico (exceptuando algunos arrebatos de locura) era bastante más calmado y con la mente más fría que Antonio, lo que les había permitido a ambos subsistir sin problema alguno hasta ese momento.

Por un momento el castaño deseó que Arthur estuviera ahí, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. No quería que el británico estuviera en su misma situación y, tampoco estaba mal tener un tiempo a solas para poder pensar, aunque este momento a solas hubiera llegado a base de celdas.

Porque, por mucho que Antonio intentara negárselo a si mismo, sabía que tenía que pensar en su compañero y en lo que éste había empezado a significar para él.

En un principio pudo justificarse. Eran compañeros y pasaban todo el rato juntos, no es más que la costumbre de tenerle siempre cerca. Eran amigos y Antonio no sentía por él algo más allá que una fuerte amistad... pero hasta él mismo tuvo que acabar por desechar esas ideas. Solamente tenía que recordar las múltiples conversaciones que había tenido con Francis cuando eran compañeros de cuadrilla (y de copas), o incluso las conversaciones con su prima, para darse cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba con Arthur.

-Eh, Carriedo-le llamó el guardia, sacándolo bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué?-dijo, de mala gana.

-No creas que te voy a dar de comer ni nada por el estilo, por mucha hambre que tengas.

Por un momento Antonio se quedó descolocado ante estas palabras. Fue a reírse, pensando que él ni siquiera había pensado en la comida. Pero fueron las misma palabras del guardia las que le hicieron darse cuenta de lo realmente hambriento que estaba.

-Cabrón-murmuró entre dientes cuando comenzó a notar el hambre, que iba aumentando por momentos.

El castaño intentó pensar en otra cosa para olvidarse de su recién descubierto hambre, pero era una cosa bastante difícil cuando a cada momento era interrumpido por el guardia. Tras varios intentos fallidos de volver a la línea de pensamientos que se había visto obligado a abandonar, se dedicó a centrarse en las tres personas que aun seguían fuera de la celda.

Antonio se preguntaba qué harían aún allí los dos estadounidenses. Ya habían conseguido que le apresaran así que no les quedaría gran cosa que hacer dentro de la comisaría. Y no es como si el guardia (ahora también carcelero) fuese la mejor compañía.

Se preguntó si es que aún no les habían pagado al recompensa que les habían prometido a ambos. Quizás necesitaran la aprobación del superior de García para que les pagaran. Pero, por la tranquilidad del de los ojos azules el hecho de que iban a recibir el dinero tenía que ser total, ya que se le veía bastante relajado. El hermano, por el contrario, se dedicaba a removerse en una de las incómodas sillas que había en la sala, sin abrir apenas la boca y pasando la mirada del carcelero a los barrotes de la celda una y otra vez.

Tras varios minutos intentando averiguar el por qué de la presencia de los dos hermanos allí, Antonio empezó a aburrirse de hacer conjeturas y, casi sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero sí que cuando se despertó el sol hacía ya bastante rato que se había puesto.

El castaño abrió los ojos por culpa de la voz acalorada del guardia. Tardó unos segundos en habituar sus ojos a la escasa luz, pero gracias a la luz de la lámpara de aceite pudo ver que los dos hermanos seguían dentro de la comisaría. Ambos parecían discutir con el guardia.

-Se lo merece. Además, por mucho que queráis cambiarla o no, así es la justicia en este país-estaba diciendo García, elevando la voz con cada palabra.

-¿Dónde está la justicia en este caso? No sabes si ha matado a alguien o no-dijo Matthew.

-Por el amor de Dios, chico, es un delincuente. Un bandido, un miserable, claro que ha matado a alguien, está en su naturaleza.

Antonio estuvo a punto de intervenir en la acalorada conversación por el hecho de que le estaban asignando asesinatos que nunca había cometido, aunque supuso que estaban hablando con esa libertad porque le creían dormido y supuso que, si sabían que les estaba escuchando dejarían de hablar.

-De todas formas no tienes pruebas con las que poder acusarle de esos supuestos asesinatos-habló ahora Alfred. No parecía estar tan a favor de Antonio como su hermano, pero al menos le estaba defendiendo.

-No entiendo qué os pasa a los muchachos de ahora ¿está aquí porque os atacó pero ahora no queréis ser vengados?

-Claro que queremos, pero tampoco es como para que le colguéis en la plaza del pueblo por haber robado algo de pan y dinero.

Antonio se olvidó de respirar ¿colgarle? ¿eso es lo que iban a hacer con él? No quería morir así. Realmente no quería morir, pero dentro de todas las posibilidades, a la horca siempre le había tenido un miedo especial.

-Acaban de dar la aprobación para su ejecución, por mucho que queráis pelear y defender a ese delincuente, no vais a poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera estáis en vuestro país de origen. Así que dejad de molestar con vuestras tonterías-el guardia les dio la espalda, desdeñoso-. Ahora coged la recompensa y largaros antes de que me arrepienta de desperdiciar el dinero en vosotros.

Los dos rubios se quedaron en silencio. Al ver cómo uno de ellos cogía el dinero, Antonio supo que la cosa difícilmente iba a mejorar. No tardaron en quedarse solos el bandolero y su carcelero.

-Sabes que no he matado a nadie-acabó por decir Antonio, si conseguir callarse. Tenía la voz ronca por la falta de agua y el haber estado bastante tiempo sin hablar.

-Claro que lo sé, pero eres de los criminales más buscados ahora mismo-el guardia se encogió de hombros detrás de su escritorio.

-Pero la horca es para los asesinos.

-¿Y? Nadie va a hablar por ti. O por lo menos ningún ciudadano honrado lo hará. No tienes ninguna forma de librarte.

-Disfrutas con esto-le acusó el castaño al ver la sonrisa del guardia, quien tampoco es que hiciera nada por ocultarla.

-Claro que disfruto con esto. Me has traído por el camino de la amargura desde hace años. Tú y todos los de tu calaña se merecen lo que tú vas a sufrir.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de Antonio y no era por el frío. Notaba la boca pastosa, pero no quiso pedir agua.

-De todas formas, puedes disfrutar aún de unas cuantas horas de vida. Hasta que no se ponga el sol vas a seguir aquí.

Miró por la pequeña ventana que había en una de las paredes de la celda. Estaba demasiado alta como para poder ver algo más que el cielo y era tan pequeña que solo podía ver un fragmento minúsculo. Pero las estrellas se divisaban con total claridad. Era noche cerrada por lo que, aunque no quedaba ni un día para que la ejecución se llevara a cabo, sí que quedaban horas suficientes como para pensar en algo.

Antonio cerró los ojos. Lo importante era conseguir que su corazón volviese a tener un latido normal y no la aceleración que tenía en ese momento. Una vez se hubiera tranquilizado tendría la mente más despejada y podría pensar en una forma para conseguir salir de la situación en la que se había metido.

Tardó bastante en conseguir sacar de su mente las imágenes de la horca y peor, de él colgado en la horca. Cuando consiguió estar lo suficientemente tranquilo volvió a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirlos hacia la pequeña ventana. Seguía siendo noche cerrada. Antonio suspiró de alivio.

Después se dedicó a recorrer la comisaría con los ojos. García seguía allí, dormitando sobre la misma silla que ocupaba siempre, detrás del escritorio.

¿Acaso nunca se va a su casa? Se preguntó el hispano al verle ahí.

-Bueno, no puedo contar con estar solo en ningún momento-comenzó a susurrar Antonio para sí. Como si, al decirlo en voz alta, todo tuviera más lógica.

El castaño intentó levantarse para recorrer la celda palmo a palmo, sin embargo le fallaron las fuerzas. Si bien pudo ponerse de pie, no fue capaz de mantenerse sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

Maldijo para si, notando ahora más que nunca la sequedad en los labios y la garganta y la pastosidad de su boca. Lo primero era conseguir agua y comida. No podría salir de allí si no era capaz de mantenerse en pie sin agarrarse a una pared.

Antonio volvió a dejarse resbalar por la pared de la celda. Una vez estuvo sentado en el suelo llamó al guardia quien, tras dar un respingo le miró con mala gana.

El castaño abrió la boca para hablar, pero no fue capaz. Fue sacudido por un ataque de tos que le destrozó la garganta. Si no hubiera estado tan deshidratado supuso que los ojos le habrían lagrimeado.

-¿Quieres agua? Una pena que no piense darte-se pavoneó el guardia, llevándose una jarra a los labios.

Definitivamente no había odiado tanto a nadie como en ese momento odiaba al guardia García.

-La gente del pueblo va a estar decepcionada, sin duda-Antonio compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas. No pensaba que le fuera a costar tanto.

-¿Decepcionada? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-Preguntó el guardia, cayendo tan rápidamente en el juego de Antonio que hasta se sorprendió.

-No creo que quieran ver cómo cuelgan a un hombre que más que una persona parece un muñeco-Antonio seguía sonriendo irónico. Pasó la lengua por sus labios agrietados, notando el sabor intenso de su propia sangre sobre ellos.

-Mejor un muñeco sin probabilidades de escapar que un hombre que salga corriendo a la primera de cambio.

-Ya, eso luego te tocará explicarlo a ti. Que el gran arresto de tu carrera no era más que un joven hambriento que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas como para atracar a nadie y, menos, para matar a nadie.

-Todos saben que eres Carriedo-el guardia se removió en la silla.

-Todos saben que dices que soy Carriedo. Mírame ¿ahora mismo parezco el bandolero más buscado?

García no contestó, pero se notaba que las palabras de Antonio estaban dando resultado. Se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para limpiarse el sudor.

-¿Qué pasará cuando la gente empiece a hablar? Van a cotillear, sobretodo las mujeres, ellas son así de despiadadas. Primero una mujer dirá a su vecina que ha escuchado en el mercado que el chico al que colgaron en la plaza no merecía la ejecución. Quizás lo escuche en un puesto de pan que regentan dos chicos extranjeros. Esa mujer se lo dirá a su marido que no le hará caso, así que correrá a decírselo a otra vecina, o una hermana, o su madre. Y esas noticias corren como la pólvora.

-Será la palabra de un grupo de mujeres chismosas contra la de la policía-el guardia intentó sonar seguro, pero no fue capaz.

-Al principio sí. Pero al final los maridos acabarán comentado entre ellos lo pesadas que son sus mujeres con el tema del pobre prisionero que no era Carriedo. Todos habrán escuchado hablar sobre eso. Ninguno le habrá visto realmente aunque todos habrán escuchado que era un chico joven y castaño. Sin duda el chico ahorcado tenía esas características. Como la mayoría de la gente que trabaja aquí en el campo. Y no se le veía tampoco peligroso. Sin duda no tenía pinta de matar a nadie.

-Está bien.-le cortó el guardia, levantándose de golpe de la silla.

Antonio dejó de hablar, aún sonriendo.

García no tardó en aparecer justo delante de los barrotes con una jarra llena hasta la mitad con agua y un mendrugo de pan que se veía que estaba duro hasta a distancia. Pasó ambas cosas por un pequeño hueco que había para ese fin entre dos de los barrotes.

Si a Antonio le hubieran preguntado en ese momento cuál había sido la mejor comida que había probado nunca, hablaría de ese mendrugo de pan duro y de esa media jarra de agua.

Aún con la sed y el hambre que tenía, procuró comer y beber lo más despacio que pudo, sabiendo que, si lo hacía con el ansia que le pedía su cuerpo, acabaría por vomitarlo todo.

Cuando terminó de comer volvió a mirar por la ventana. Las estrellas ya no se veían, sino que el cielo iba tomando un tono azul que solo podía indicar que el sol ya estaba en el cielo.

El contenido de su estómago se movió provocándole una arcada pero procuró no vomitar nada, para poder tener algo de fuerzas.

-No te creas que vas a conseguir más comida si vomitas-le amenazó el guardia.

Antonio volvió a recostarse contra la pared, esperando que la poca energía que pudiera conseguir del pan, no se hiciera de rogar.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que podía hacer para salir de allí. No creía que pudiera manipular de nuevo a García, así que tendría que conseguir alguna otra ventaja.

Estaba el hueco por el que había pasado la comida, pero no era la suficientemente grande ni como para que pasara su brazo.

Antonio sabía que, realmente, su única esperanza era que llegara Arthur. Pero, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba perdiendo un poco la esperanza de que fuera a por él. Y eso le cabreaba. Pensaba que en esos dos meses había conocido a Arthur lo suficiente. Es más, pensaba que incluso habían llegado a conectar... o algo así.

El castaño era de la opinión de que las personas no cambian su manera de pensar. Pueden cambiar su actitud o incluso su forma de hablar y actuar, pero en el fondo siempre iban a ser los mismos. Y creía haber sacado a relucir al Arthur que había estado todos esos años escondidos bajo la máscara del hijo y caballero perfectos. Le había liberado de toda su carga anterior a llegar a España.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba comenzando a pensar que, quizás, no habían conectado tanto como pensaba, o peor aún, Arthur no lo había hecho, cosa que odiaba pensar.

Pero, si bien Antonio había hecho aflorar una parte oculta de Arthur, este había hecho lo propio con el hispano.

Había provocado que Antonio pensara en algo que había sido completamente olvidado por el hispano. Desde hacía ya varias semanas, Antonio había dejado de ver a Arthur como un colega y compañero. No era lo mismo estar con él que estar, por ejemplo, con Francis, Gilbert, Victoria o los hermanos Vargas. Pero tampoco es que el bandido quisiera pensar en ello sobremanera, sabía que lo que él sentía no era aprobado por nadie y que solo traería problemas para ambos y para la relación de compañerismo que ahora mismo mantenían.

El castaño abrió los ojos cuando le pareció oír un ruido, intentó incorporarse pero se mareó así que se quedó en la misma posición. No tardó en divisar lo que había provocado el sonido y, bastante decepcionado, echó al ratón que se había colado en la celda a base de puntadas con el pie.

Al ver al roedor completamente desorientado fuera de la celda y, estando seguro de que en un principio no estaba en la misma, Antonio dio por hecho que tendría que haber llegado del exterior. Quizás hubiera, a fin de cuentas, una forma de salir de allí.

Tardó varios minutos en acumular la fuerza necesaria como para poder levantarse y recorrer la celda palmo a palmo. Si el guardia se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, cosa que dudaba ya que estaba leyendo unos papeles bastante concentrado, no dijo nada.

Efectivamente, había un pequeño túnel que conectaba la celda a algún lugar que no podía ver, pero era tan pequeño que Antonio ni siquiera lo vio la primera vez que pasó delante del mismo, ni siquiera podría meter la mano completa dentro.

El preso suspiró, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. Para su horror, el cielo se veía anaranjado. El día había pasado demasiado rápido o bien en algún momento había sucumbido al cansancio y la debilidad.

-Veo que ya te estás preparando para lo que te espera-el carcelero se había puesto en pie y se dirigía a los barrotes que mantenían preso a Antonio.

El castaño no contestó. Por primera vez desde que le encerraron ahí fue de nuevo consciente de que tenía las manos atadas. Ni siquiera se había fijado en las ataduras al comerse el mendrugo de pan (sin duda la mayor actividad que había tenido en el interior de la celda), ahora, sin embargo, sentía las ataduras tan apretadas que comenzó a agobiarse.

-Ya debe de estar todo listo para tu ejecución-García entró en la celda, cerrando la puerta tras él y acercándose a Antonio.

Sintiendo la adrenalina correr por tu torrente sanguíneo, Antonio se precipitó hacia los barrotes, tirando a su carcelero se un empujón con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de transmitir. Sin embargo no contaba con que García alargara la mano y le agarrara del tobillo, provocando que él también acabara en el suelo.

-No vas a ninguna parte, Carriedo-le obligó a levantarse tirando del palo del bandido. Una vez estuvieron ambos en pie obligó a Antonio a andar hacia la puerta de la comisarí , tu público está impaciente por verte aparecer-el guardia abrió la puerta. Antonio, que esperaba ver a una inmensa multitud de gente, solo vio el carruaje de la policía.

García le obligó a subir, cerrando tras él y dándole una serie de instrucciones al cochero.

Mientras los caballos avanzaban a toda velocidad por el camino, Antonio se dedicó a buscar a sus amigos (y especialmente a Arthur) a través de las rejas que tapaban la ventana, pero, a excepción de la sombra de un jinete solitario, no vio nada más por el camino.

En menos tiempo del que el hispano habría querido llegaron a la plaza en la que estaba destinado a morir. Estaba bastante concurrida, hasta el punto de que tuvieron que obligar a la gente a apartarse para que el carro en el que iba Antonio llegara hasta la orca.

La cuerda con el nudo ya formado se movía de manera tenebrosa. Una suave brisa la hacía mecerse hacia la derecha y la izquierda. Antonio tragó saliva, notando de nuevo el dolor en la garganta debido a la sequedad. O quizás su cuerpo se estaba preparando para lo que estaba a punto de sentir.

Le obligaron a subir a una plataforma de madera y le colocaron justo detrás de la soga.

Mientras le leían los cargos por los que estaba acusado (algunos falsos, otros verdaderos), se dedicó a buscar caras conocidas por la muchedumbre. No reconoció a nadie, aunque se sorprendió de ver a niños pequeños, que no eran más que críos, que le miraban, expectantes de que le colgaran, suponía.

-¿Algo que quiera decir?-le preguntó el hombre que acababa de leer todos sus delitos. A Antonio le costó contestar. Por un segundo se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre. No era lo que se podría decir alto, ni musculoso. Si no hubiera estado atado le habría derribado. Como era costumbre, una capucha tapaba su cara ¿o eso solo lo llevaban los verdugos? Se giró, curioso, a mirar al verdugo. Como era de esperar a él tampoco podía verle ninguno de los rasgos de su rostro.

-¿Quiere decir algo?-Insistió el hombre. Había doblado todos los papeles y le miraba a los ojos, o eso quiso suponer el castaño.

-Nos veremos en el infierno-contestó el hispano, altivo. Antonio acababa de asumir que iba a morir, pero no iba a suplicar por su vida.

Le pareció escuchar una risa ahogada, aunque al mirar a la muchedumbre se dio cuenta de que había tenido que ser su imaginación. Nadie sonreía, aunque muchos cuchicheaban entre ellos.

El verdugo le hizo avanzar hasta colocarle justo debajo de la soga. El bandido dio un pequeño traspiés, aunque gracias a que el verdugo le llevaba bien sujeto del brazo (como si fuera capaz de escaparse en su estado) nadie pareció notarlo.

Antonio sintió el peso de la soga, cómo la apretaron alrededor de su cuello hasta el punto de que le costaba trabajo tragar saliva porque le impedía el movimiento de la nuez. Para sus adentros deseó partirse el cuello al caer. Así su muerte sería instantánea.

No vio venir el momento en el que la trampilla desapareció bajo sus pies. Solo notó que caía y, justo después que se ahogaba. No podía respirar. Tiró de la soga, intentado despegarla de su cuello, sin éxito. Pataleó, maldijo en su mente a su cuello por no ser débil. Seguía sin poder respirar. Notaba que su cerebro le pedía oxígeno a gritos. Le dolían los ojos, le dolía el cuello y le dolía la cabeza.

La multitud a su alrededor comenzó a volverse una mancha negra, las caras y las siluetas acabaron por no ser más que manchas negras. Se sumía en las tinieblas y sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Su último pensamiento antes de perder la consciencia, fue para Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7

_-Vete._

_Arthur no supo qué le hizo obedecer, si la mirada preocupada de los ojos verdes o el ruido de los caballos que galopaban por el camino. Pero se alejó del camino de la forma más silenciosa que fue capaz, dejando a Antonio en manos de la policía y odiándose por eso._

El británico no se alejó demasiado, de forma que fuera capaz de controlar lo que pasaba sin ser visto. Por eso fue consciente de que, realmente, se llevaban a Antonio arrestado.

Miró el trabuco que aún tenía en la mano, sopesando la idea de salir al encuentro de los cuatro y liarse a tiros hasta que no quedara ninguno para retener a su compañero. Sin embargo lo guardó con un suspiro. Ahora mismo lo que Antonio necesitaba era una cabeza capaz de pensar un buen plan, y no alguien que hiciera las cosas sin pensar y sin tener en cuenta todas las consecuencias y variables.

Hasta que no estuvo seguro de que el policía se había llevado a Antonio, Arthur no se decidió a alejarse lo suficiente como para perder de vista el sendero, pero al verse completamente solo y sin siquiera escuchar los ruidos de la conversación ni las pisadas, decidió que ya era el momento de ponerse en marcha.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Snow y Juno, que seguían junto al arrollo que habían usado para refrescarse.

Ambos caballos fijaron sus ojos en Arthur nada más apreció entre la maleza y, aunque Snow se acercó a él, Juno se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por donde había aparecido, supuso que buscando a su dueño.

-No le busques, Juno, no va a venir. Pero tranquilo, que vamos a ir nosotros a por él-le dijo al caballo negro, el cual al escuchar su nombre se giró para mirar a Arthur.

El bandido se subió a lomos de Snow, aliviado de que la yegua fuera capaz de guiarse por el bosque aún cuando solamente contaba con la luz de la luna. A solo unos metros por detrás, dócilmente, les seguía el caballo azabache de Antonio.

Arthur necesitaba un plan, lo sabía, pero no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Solamente sabía que Antonio se había sacrificado por él y que, seguramente por culpa de eso, iba a ser ejecutado.

Por mucho que Arthur intentara no tener ningún tipo de expectativas con los sentimientos de Antonio, momentos como ese le hacían plantearse el que pudiera surgir algo. Si lo pensaba fríamente el hispano no había dado muestras de que le gustara o atrajera nadie en el tiempo que había estado juntos, aunque eso le incluía a él también.

Todas estas ideas volvían loco a Arthur. En el momento en el que intentaba olvidarse de todo lo referente a sus sentimientos por el hispano, intentando convencerse de que nunca sería posible, volvía a su mente el momento en el que Antonio se había entregado para que él pudiera escapar.

-Ya basta de ideas estúpidas. Esto no va a ayudarte a salvarle-se recriminó en voz alta provocando que Snow bufara.

En el momento en el que Arthur consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para tener una idea decente en lo referente a cómo salvar a Antonio se dio cuenta de una cosa imprescindible. Solo no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada salvo acabar en la celda junto al castaño.

La cuadrilla de Antonio, sin duda, era la mejor opción con la que podía contar el británico. Lo único malo que le veía a eso era que, seguramente, tardaría más en encontrarles del tiempo con el que contaba. Sin contar que la noche cerrada no ayudaba en absoluto a la hora de recordar el camino que había hecho meses atrás, nervioso, guiado por un extraño, en una región que apenas conocía y, para terminar de poner problemas, iba en sentido contrario.

Los ojos le picaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía miles de ideas frenéticas (y la inmensa mayoría estúpidas), pero todas necesitaban ayuda y estaba casi convencido de que no iba a ser capaz de encontrar dicha ayuda a tiempo.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras cabalgaba sobre Snow y seguido de cerca por Juno, le pareció oír unas voces, no eran más que susurros pero estaba casi seguro de que eran voces. Hizo un movimiento para que Snow parara y agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo, sin embargo, no fue capaz de captar nada más. Ni voces ni ruidos que pudieran asemejarse a los que una persona haría en el bosque. Desistió de seguir escuchando o, incluso, de ir a buscar la procedencia de los sonidos que, a cada segundo que pasaban, parecían más producto de la combinación de la esperanza por encontrar a Antonio o su antigua cuadrilla, su imaginación y su falta de sueño.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte, Arthur comenzó a desesperarse de verdad. Notaba que había perdido toda la noche cabalgando sin rumbo aparente y sin hacer nada más que dar vueltas a la cabeza lo que podría hacer, pero sin llegar a nada y sin hacer nada que pudiera ayudar a Antonio en lo más mínimo.

Arthur bufó, notando el cansancio en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-¿Arthur?-el británico se giró, sorprendido por no haber escuchado que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Francis-le saludó el de ojos verdes, aliviado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y Toño?-el francés le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Le han pillado ¿eso contesta a todo?

-¿Que le han pillado? ¿Quién? ¿La policía?-siguió con las preguntas, para fastidio de Arthur, que lo que quería era pasar a la acción de una vez.

-Llevo toda la noche dando vueltas para encontraros. No sé nada salvo eso, que le han pillado. Necesito hacer algo y necesito que vengáis, ayudar o lo que sea. Pero hacer algo ya.

-Vale. Espera, esto es demasiado en un momento. Vamos con los demás y lo cuentas todo-dijo Francis, intentando sonar calmado aunque no lo estaba para nada.

Algo más aliviado al saber que dentro de poco iba a poder actuar siguió al francés hasta la cueva en la que estuvo la última vez, cuando aún iba con Antonio.

-Chicos, problemas-dijo sin más el francés cuando entraron por la abertura en la roca. Arthur había estado muy cerca de encontrarla por su propio pie, e internamente se sentía orgulloso por ello.

-Fran, tenemos visita-dijo Victoria bastante seria.

Junto al fuego que siempre parecía estar encendido, había tres figuras. Una era Victoria, sentada entre un chico y otra chica.

-¿Más problemas?-se lamentó el chico, Feliciano, recordó el inglés al escuchar su voz.

-Francis-la última persona, que todavía no había hablado, se levantó-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi primo?

Emma se acercó a los dos rubios, que seguían de pie. Tenía una expresión seria, más bien preocupada y los ojos rojos.

-Eso es lo que venía a decir Arthur-de repente todas la miradas se posaron en el inglés.

Arthur carraspeó y miro a cada bandolero uno a uno.

-¿No falta gente?-preguntó de pronto.

-Sí, Lovi y Gil están intentando enterarse de algo más. Ya se enterarán más tarde-Victoria hizo un gesto, invitándole a hablar de nuevo.

Arthur dejó de mirar a las personas y se concentró en el fuego. No habló hasta que, prácticamente, hubo olvidado que había más personas escuchándole.

Contó todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que Antonio y él fueron descubiertos por los dos chicos estadounidenses y el policía. Hizo toda la memoria que pudo para poder contar todo con el máximo de los detalles. Cuando hubo terminado levantó los ojos de las llamas. Le picaban debido al humo, o eso quiso creer.

-Eso concuerda con lo que he escuchado yo-dijo Emma tras unos segundos de silencio-. Hoy estaba en el pueblo de pasada cuando he escuchado a dos mujeres hablar de que le habían capturado y estaba preso aunque todavía no sabían qué iban a hacer con él. Ellas quieren que le ejecuten.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Arthur, sabía que esa opción era muy posible, pero no quería pensar en ella.

-Es una posibilidad, a fin de cuentas hay hasta recompensa por él. La verdad es que no me extrañaría demasiado. Quizás un acto público-Feliciano habló más para si mismo que para el resto, pero gracias al eco que había en la cueva no fue difícil escuchar sus palabras.

-¡Chicos!-aún desde la distancia y sin poder verle, la voz de Gilbert era inconfundible hasta para Arthur, que apenas le había conocido-. Que cuelgan a Toño.

Todos los que estaban alrededor del fuego se pusieron de pie a la vez, como movidos por un resorte. En ese mismo momento irrumpieron en la guarida Gilbert y Lovino, que llegaban corriendo.

Después de unos segundos de quietud completa, estalló el caos entre todos los bandidos. Arthur no pudo entender nada de lo que decía ninguno, aunque sí que escuchaba los gritos. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, estaban con Antonio.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó Lovino por encima del resto. Todos hicieron caso, quedando únicamente el eco del grito del italiano para poner orden-. Lo primero ¿tú qué haces aquí?-le preguntó a Arthur, señalándole con el dedo.

-Ha venido por Toño también-se le adelantó Francis.

-Pero contad lo que ha pasado-Emma sonaba histérica. No se parecía en nada a la prima de Antonio decidida a hacer lo que quería por mucho que molestase a su primo, que Arthur había conocido meses atrás.

-Pasar no ha pasado mucho, pero en la plaza están poniendo la horca, ya sabes con el atril y todo eso. Y todo el pueblo habla de lo mismo. Mañana cuando se ponga el sol... bueno, ya sabéis-resumió Gilbert.

-Bueno, tenemos aún tiempo. Más de un día entero. Hemos hecho cosas peores-aunque Feli intentó animar al resto, sonaba más que preocupado.

-La cosa es que no le podemos sacar de la celda, está vigilado todo el día-siguió Gilbert.

-¿Y en el traslado desde allí hasta la plaza?-sugirió Victoria-. Es un camino largo.

-Es Antonio, no van a trasladarle sin vigilancia-contrarrestó Francis. El francés se dedicaba a apretarse los ojos con los dedos, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

Durante un segundo, Arthur se preguntó qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado ejerciendo la medicina en Inglaterra, ahora Antonio no estaría en esa situación. Aunque tampoco habría conocido al bandolero, ni esa forma de vida que le hacía sentir tan libre.

-Lo único que nos queda, entonces, es en la plaza ¿no?-preguntó Arthur, intentando volver a centrarse en lo que importaba de verdad en esos momentos. Hacía dos días que no era capaz de concentrarse en lo mismo por más de unos minutos y toda la culpa la tenía Antonio.

-Sí, pero va a estar lleno de gente, a parte de toda la vigilancia. Va a estar allí todo el pueblo porque todo eso de las ejecuciones es un evento-Lovino se había sentado cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

-Eso lo podemos usar en nuestro favor. Cuanta más gente haya, más desapercibidos pasaremos.

-Tú podrás pasar desapercibido, a la mayoría de nosotros nos conocen. O por lo menos saben cómo somos. No va a ser tan fácil-le cortó Victoria.

-¿Sabéis cuántos oficiales va a haber con él?-preguntó Feliciano, pasando los ojos de Gilbert a Lovino.

-No, supongo que el que le ha atrapado, el que lea la sentencia, y el verdugo como mínimo. Aunque a lo mejor hay alguno más-le contestó su hermano.

La mente de Arthur comenzó a trabajar a toda potencia. Sabía que los otros bandoleros tenían razón y podrían atraparles si se dejaban ver, pero había dos personas dentro de esa cueva a la que apenas conocían y, menos, les relacionarían con la antigua cuadrilla de Antonio.

El británico expuso su idea, sabía que era una locura y que, seguramente, ninguno de los demás bandidos aprobaría. Pero nadie más sabía qué podrían hacer y tampoco es como si tuvieran más tiempo.

-Eso es una locura-Victoria se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues di tú algo, Vic, porque es lo único que tenemos ahora mismo-dijo Gilbert de forma cortante.

-Nos van a pillar, nos van a ejecutar a todos-insistió Victoria, aunque no sonaba tan segura.

-Toño haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros. Y tampoco es un plan tan descabellado, solamente tenemos que ir con cuidado-Arthur se dio cuenta de que Francis, aunque también le apoyaba, no parecía para nada seguro.

De todas formas no había mucho más tiempo, la mañana estaba pasando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Apenas quedaban unas horas para que el sol se pusiera.

-¿Entonces quién está a favor?-preguntó Arthur, irritado por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos los bandidos que no estaban ya en pie, lo hicieron, dando por hecho que estaban listos para actuar.

Aún mientras cabalgaban de camino a la plaza del pueblo, Arthur iba pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal. Prácticamente todo. Es más, iba a ser bastante difícil salir de ahí airoso. Pero era lo que Antonio se merecía. Además de que sabía que nunca se perdonaría que a Antonio le pasara nada.

En algún momento del camino, Francis se separó del resto del grupo, cabalgando solo hacia la comisaría en la que, se suponía, tenían a Antonio prisionero.

El francés sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la rapidez en la que latía. Tenía los nervios a punto de desbocarse.

Siguió cabalgando hasta ver a lo lejos la comitiva que custodiaba a su mejor amigo hacia la horca. Sintió que iba a desfallecer. Había demasiados guardias a ambos lados del carruaje.

Francis se armó de valor y espoleó al caballo para que avanzara más rápido, metiéndose entre los árboles.

-Hacerles perder tiempo. Alejar a todos los que pudiera de Antonio. Que no me pillen. No es tan difícil-se intentó convencer a sí mismo justo antes de salir de entre los árboles.

No fue más de unos segundos, pero supo que le habían visto. Cabalgó hacia el interior, otra vez ocultándose entre los árboles. Escuchaba los caballos detrás de él. Por las voces que escuchó unos cuatro guardias, sino no cinco, le estaban persiguiendo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Era lo suficientemente peligroso como para que dejaran la vigilancia de Toño y fueran a por él.

Hizo que su caballo cabalgara mucho más rápido, haciendo que los árboles no fueran más que borrones marrones y verdes a su paso. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, había hecho el camino miles de veces, pero nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, siendo perseguido por tantos policías.

No se permitió aminorar el paso hasta que no divisó a lo lejos la antigua posada regentada por Emma. Hubo un tiempo en la que iba muchísimas veces allí con Antonio y Gilbert.

Saltó del caballo estando este aún en movimiento, abrió la puerta de la posada pero se lo pensó mejor en el último momento. Dejando ahí a su caballo se metió entre los árboles, quedándose muy cerca de la posada pero bien escondido.

Los cinco guardias llegaron apenas unos segundos después y no dudaron en entrar en tropel dentro de la posada. Tardaron bastante en salir, hablando entre ellos, preguntándose dónde podría haberse metido Francis. El rubio no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, mostrando el alivio cuando los guardias siguieron el camino, suponiendo que había seguido recto, lo más lógico.

Una vez supo que, no solo había conseguido hacerles perder tiempo, sino que ya era casi seguro que no iban a estar cerca durante la ejecución, Francis se permitió relajarse y preguntarse cómo les estaría yendo a los otros. Ya no parecía un plan tan imposible, por lo menos desde su punto de vista.

El resto de la cuadrilla, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en cómo le había ido a Francis, a excepción de Victoria, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar al francés de su mente.

Algo similar le pasaba a Arthur con Antonio, desde el momento en el que había llegado a la plaza, no era capaz de concentrarse, solo podía pensar en Antonio y en que tenían que conseguir tener éxito. Si no lo hacían no sabría cómo iba a poder superar eso.

Emma sacó de su ensimismamiento a Arthur. Le tiró de la manga tan fuerte que casi le hizo caer de Snow.

-¡Arthur, despierta!-la prima de Antonio bajó del caballo y Arthur la imitó.

Se despidieron del resto de la cuadrilla con un gesto de la cabeza y se internaron entre la gente. No iba a ser difícil pasar desapercibidos entre los campesinos que apenas se paraban a mirarles al tomarles por campesinos como ellos.

Ambos chicos se internaron en el centro de la plaza, avanzando entre el gentío y abriéndose paso hacia el frente de la horca, dejando apenas dos filas de personas entre ellos y el cercado.

Cuando dieron por hecho que estaban en el mejor sitio que podían permitirse sin ser vistos por los policías, se quedaron quietos, intentando no llamar para nada la atención.

A los pocos minutos comenzaron a escucharse los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje en el que Antonio se encontraba.

Arthur sintió que se le contraía el estómago de forma involuntaria y, aunque quiso achacárselo a los nervios, sabía que aunque tenían que ver, no era solamente eso.

Miró de reojo a Emma. No se movía apenas pero respiraba de manera acelerada y lo único que se permitía era un movimiento frenético con las manos. Arthur dudaba de que fuera siquiera consciente de que lo estaba haciendo.

Emma se le acercó, posando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Crees que los otros lo habrán conseguido?-le susurró al oído.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sí.

En el momento en el que Emma y Arthur se habían separado de la antigua cuadrilla de Antonio, Gilbert tomó el control de la situación.

-Todavía no han llegado, pero tienen que estar al caer-dijo, intentando sonar seguro.

-Pero si Francis no lo ha conseguido no podremos hacer nada-dijo Feliciano.

-Da igual, lo ha conseguido. Tenemos que confiar en que lo haya hecho-le contestó Lovino, siendo apoyado por Victoria, que solo era capaz de asentir.

La chica sentía que, si abría la boca, iba a vomitar. Cosa para nada aconsejable teniendo en cuenta lo que tendría que hacer en solo unos minutos.

-Realmente sigo sin entender por qué no hemos atacado al carromato, habría sido mucho más rápido y no habríamos dado tantas vueltas tontas-volvió a hablar Lovino.

-Porque en el mismo momento en el que se dieran cuenta de nuestras intenciones se podían cargar a Toño-contestó Gilbert, mirando al camino de tierra que tenían los cuatro bandidos por delante-. Si iba uno solo darían por hecho que no iba a poder liberarle y se confiarían.

-Se quedarían sin acto público, entonces-consiguió decir Victoria, que cada vez se notaba más nerviosa.

-Pero, como dijo Arthur, no iban a arriesgarse a dejar escapar a Antonio de nuevo. Además, tampoco le deis más vueltas, ya lo estamos haciendo así.

-Vienen-interrumpió de repente Feliciano, señalando a una pequeña mancha que comenzó a verse por el camino.

No podían ver de cuántos oficiales se trataban, aunque si las cuentas que habían hecho con anterioridad eran correctas, debían de ser entre tres y cinco.

No tardaron en comprobar que eran solamente tres personas. Por un lado iba el verdugo, quien era bastante fácil de distinguir por la gran capucha que tapaba su cara en todo momento. Luego había otros dos hombres, uno de ellos, sin dudas, era un escolta. Así que, por lógica, el tercer hombre, vestido también de negro por completo, era el que iba a leer la sentencia de Antonio.

Librarse de ellos fue ridículamente fácil. Ni siquiera el guardia dio problemas.

Lo cuatro bandoleros quitaron las capas tanto al verdugo, como al juez y se las repartieron entre Gilbert y Victoria respectivamente antes de seguir el camino hasta la plaza del pueblo.

Los dos italianos se quedaron atrás, atando con cuerdas a los tres hombres y asegurándose de que no iban a despertar en largo rato.

-Bueno, pues estos tres ya están fuera de combate-dijo Lovino mientras tiraba la piedra que había usado para dicho propósito, a un lado.

-Ya, si lo malo viene ahora-se quejó el menor, terminando de atar el nudo que sujetaba las manos del verdugo a sus piernas que también estaban atadas.

-Vamos, si nos han dejado la mejor parte a nosotros-Lovino le sonrió, empezando a andar por el camino que hacía poco habían tomado Gilbert y Victoria.

Una vez llegaron a la plaza, se pusieron a poca distancia del estrado de madera en el que la cuerda de la horca se mecía por el viento.

Una vez todos estuvieron en el sitio indicado, les tocó esperar. Sin duda, el peor momento en toda ejecución de un plan. Todos los amigos de Antonio podían notar cómo la tensión iba aumentando a cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡Ahí viene!-gritó, de repente una mujer entre la multitud. Arthur y Emma fueron los primeros en escucharlo. En efecto, se podía ver al carro girando por la esquina que daba a la plaza. Apenas unos minutos separaban a Antonio de la horca y, sin embargo, Arthur olvidó todos los nervios de golpe. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y confiaba en que nada iba a salir mal.

-Francis lo ha logrado, apenas hay guardias-le susurró Emma al oído.

Arthur asintió, sin decir nada, consciente de que la gente podría escucharles.

Antes de que el británico se diera cuenta el carro paró y las puertas se abrieron.

Antonio estaba demacrado, aunque solamente habían pasado dos días desde que le viera por última vez, ni siquiera parecía el mismo.

A su lado, Emma soltó un quejido al ver a su primo.

Subieron al estrado dos guardias, el verdugo y el juez. A ninguno de los dos últimos se le podía ver la cara, pero en cuento el juez comenzó a hablar, supo que era Vic. No tanto por el timbre (realmente no sonaba como una chica) sino porque al decir el nombre de Antonio Fernández Carriedo tuvo que carraspear.

El tiempo iba pasando a trompicones para el británico. En un instante veía a Antonio subiendo la escalera con paso seguro, al siguiente con la soga en el cuello y al siguiente, para consternación del rubio, comenzaron los problemas.

Uno de los guardias vio la mano de Gilbert vacilar sobre la palanca que dejaría la trampilla abrirse y se tiró a por el albino. La palanca se activó y Antonio se quedó colgando, sostenido únicamente por una soga en el cuello que le estrangulaba.

Emma no pudo contener un grito, que fue como una señal.

En el mismo momento en el que el segundo guardia atrapaba a Victoria, quien ya comenzaba a correr hacia la horca, aparecieron Lovino y Feliciano. El mayor iba con un cuchillo en la mano y el menor con un trabuco.

Arthur sacó también su trabuco y disparó al aire, haciendo que la gente a si alrededor se dispersara y abriera un camino al huir del arma.

Casi a la vez que su disparo, sonó el de Feliciano, que consiguió abatir al guardia que mantenía a Victoria inmóvil.

La chica, manchada con la sangre del hombre salió a patadas de debajo del cuerpo sin vida y corrió hacia la soga. Lovino, al verla, le pasó el cuchillo lanzándolo al aire. Entre la confusión, la morena pudo cogerlo y cortar la soga de Toño. Durante unos momento Arthur se olvidó incluso de respirar. Solo pendiente de que había pasado con el hispano. Cuando Antonio se puso en pie, las piernas de Arthur temblaban tanto que pensaba que no iban a ser capaces de sostenerle. Sin embargo se las apañó junto con Emma de seguir abriendo espacio entre el gentío. La mayor parte de los espectadores había huido despavoridos, por lo que no era excesivamente difícil. Sin duda, tuvieron que enfrentarse a varios hombres y alguna que otra mujer que intentaron detenerles, pero todos acabaron inconscientes en el suelo.

Cuando bajaron del estrado de madera Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, Victoria y Antonio, Arthur supo que lo peor ya había pasado.

La huida fue sencilla ya que, en la calle paralela a la plaza, se encontraron con que Francis les esperaba con los caballos. Nadie le preguntó cómo había conseguido librarse de los guardias y tener tiempo como para encontrar a los animales y llevarlos allí. La sangre en sus ropas, sin embargo, daba bastantes pistas al respecto.

Nadie habló e incluso los caballos parecían conscientes de que no debían hacer ruido ya que cabalgaban sin apenas partir las ramas que encontraban a su paso.

Arthur se dedicó durante la mayor parte del camino a mirar a Antonio de reojo. No parecía tan demacrado como cuando le había visto bajar del carruaje, es más, ahora le veía incluso bastante activo. Se preguntó si había sido producto de su imaginación.

Cuando los caballos no fueron capaces de seguir cabalgando y sabiéndose ya más que alejados del pueblo, la cuadrilla decidió parar para descansar.

Si no habían hablado desde el momento en el que subieron a los animales, en el momento en el que bajaron de ellos se desató el caos. Todos querían hablar, contar con lo que había pasado, preguntar a Antonio qué le había pasado a él... en fin, querían saberlo y que lo supieran todo.

El hispano se sentía como si la pesadilla que estaba viviendo se hubiera convertido de golpe en un sueño. Parecía que flotaba, con la mente nublada por la rapidez de los acontecimientos y por la descarga de adrenalina, que en el mismo momento en el que se había permitido el lujo de relajarse había desaparecido por completo de su organismo.

-La verdad es que os habéis hecho de rogar-dijo el hispano, notando aún la garganta rasposa. Todos se quedaron en silencio de golpe, mirando a Antonio.

-Bueno, aquí tu amigo Arthur tiene que tener los planes perfectamente elaborados antes de hacer las cosas. No nos culpes solo a nosotros-le contestó Francis-. Me alegro de que sigas vivo.

Antonio le estrechó la mano al francés, que le sonreía.

-Yo también me alegro de estar vivo-el hispano se rio, y a partir de la primera carcajada no fue capaz de parar. Sin lograr creerse todavía el hecho de que seguía con vida.

La risa corrió por todos los bandidos como la mayor muestra del alivio que sentían de seguir todos unidos al final del día.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras Victoria intentaba resumir todo lo que habían hecho desde el momento en el que se habían enterado de que Antonio había sido atrapado, Arthur sucumbió al cansancio acumulado de los dos días sin dormir.

Poco a poco, todos fueron imitando al británico. Hasta que solamente quedaron despiertos Francis y Antonio. El primero porque se ofreció a hacer la guardia y el segundo porque no se veía capaz de dormir por si despertaba de nuevo en la celda.

-Te has buscado un buen compañero-dijo el francés, mirando la sombra que debía de ser Arthur-. No descansó ni un solo momento.

-La verdad es que esperaba que viniera. No es que tuviera demasiadas ganas de morir esta tarde-el hispano sonrió, mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo.

-Dice que no quisiste que saliera a ayudarte cuando te atraparon.

-No. No quería ponerle en peligro. Quieras que no, fue culpa mía. Bajé la guardia por la noche.

-Es algo más normal de lo que parece-Francis le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No sé qué habría hecho si le llegan a apresar por mi culpa-siguió hablando Antonio-. Es raro estar con él ¿sabes?

Francis decidió no hablar y dejar que Antonio se desahogara con él. Le dio un apretón en el hombro, indicándole que le escuchaba.

-Y sé que no debería ser así. Es decir, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que me pasa con él.

-No es tan difícil de entender-el francés le sonrió-. No es que seas especialmente bueno ocultando tus sentimientos, o por lo menos no para mi.

Antonio se removió, incómodo.

-Estoy casi seguro de que es correspondido, Toño-siguió el rubio.

-¿Cómo hablas de esto como si fuera algo tan normal?-le preguntó el hispano.

-¿Acaso es algo raro para ti?-Francis volvió a sonreír y, al ver que Antonio negaba con la cabeza, siguió hablando-. Pues entonces no tiene por qué serlo para mi. Eres mi mejor amigo, no es como si eso fuera tan fácil de pasar por alto.

-No creo que el resto de las personas se lo tomen de manera tan... natural como tú.

-Bueno, el resto del mundo no tiene que enterarse de nada si no es lo que quieres.

El castaño reprimió un bostezo, gesto que no pasó por alto Francis.

-No seas tonto, Antonio. Vete a dormir un rato, necesitas descansar después de todo lo que has pasado estos dos días.

-No tengo...

-No me digas que no tienes sueño o te meto tal castañazo con la piedra esta que te dejo inconsciente hasta que me parezca conveniente-le interrumpió el de ojos azules, señalando una piedra peligrosamente cerca de su mano.

Antonio negó con la cabeza, pero se levantó dándose por vencido.

-Buenas noches, Francis-dijo mientras se alejaba.

El hispano se tumbó cerca de Arthur y se quedó dormido apenas cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó de una manera a la que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses. Es decir, con Arthur dándole patadas hasta que abría los ojos.

-¿En algún momento olvidarás que un día te desperté yo así?-se quejó el hispano, abriendo los ojos.

-Claro que no, haré que arrastres la culpa hasta que ni siquiera sepas por qué-le contestó el británico, sonriendo pero parando de darle golpes.

El hispano se incorporó, notando que le faltaban aún bastantes horas de sueño para estar totalmente recuperado. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó al ver que, en efecto, no había nadie a excepción de Arthur.

-Se han ido a explorar. Ninguno sabemos bien dónde estamos, a fin de cuentas.

-Y tú eres el vago que te quedas sin hacer nada, era de esperar.

-Pensando que la última vez que te dejé solo casi te matan no creo que esté tan mal pensado-aunque hablaba con tono burlón, Antonio pudo ver que una sombra nublaba los ojos del británico durante un segundo.

-Justo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Al principio no era incómodo, es más, ya estaban más que acostumbrados, pero después Arthur comenzó a ponerse tenso. Y esta no tardó en pasarse a Antonio también.

Cuando ya parecía que podían cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, Arthur habló.

-He estado pensando en todo lo que te pasó.

-Yo también, créeme.

-Ahora todo el mundo sabe quiénes y cómo somos. Es cuestión de tiempo que nos atrapen y esta vez dudo que podamos hacer nada.

-¿Y este ataque de positivismo a qué se debe?-Antonio miraba a Arthur fijamente, pero el británico parecía decidido a no devolverle la mirada de ninguna de las formas.

-Solo pensaba... hay una forma de estar a salvo de todo esto.

-Si vas a decir que nos podemos ir a otro sitio en el que no nos conozcan, siento decepcionarte pero después de todo lo que hicisteis ayer, no creo que haya ningún sitio de España en el que no nos busquen-le cortó Antonio, negando con la cabeza.

-El mundo no se reduce a España, Antonio. Sin ir más lejos, yo soy de Inglaterra, no sería difícil coger un barco de nuevo y volver-Arthur centró toda su atención en una rama del suelo.

-¿Quieres volver allí?

-Sí. Esto no es seguro para...

Antonio sintió que le caía un cubo de agua fría por encima. Arthur había decidido que se iba. Se iba a volver a quedar completamente solo y, encima, ahora tendría que lidiar con que había sido Arthur el que se había ido.

-¿Entonces, te vas? ¿Así sin más, después de todo lo que hemos pasado?-volvió a preguntar, interrumpiéndole.

-Más bien es por todo lo que hemos pasado.

El hispano agarró la rama en la que Arthur tenía la vista fija y la rompió. Con este gesto, el rubio pareció darse cuenta de que no le había mirado aún a la cara.

-Eres un cobarde. Cuando algo no sale como quieres huyes. Huiste de tu padre y ahora huyes de mi-le echó en cara Antonio, viendo cómo las facciones de Arthur pasaban de ser casi inexpresivas a estar rojas de rabia.

-No me llames cobarde, sin siquiera conocerme lo suficiente.

-Créeme si te digo que te conozco, Arthur. Has decidido huir porque eres un egoísta. Ni siquiera piensas en lo que eso puede significar para mi-Antonio se arrepintió de esas palabras casi al instante.

-Si te diera por escuchar a la gente antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones, sabrías que esa no es mi idea. Quiero irme, pero quiero que vengas conmigo.

Por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos Antonio volvió a quedarse sin habla.

-Irnos.

-Sí. A Inglaterra.

-¿Los dos?

-Sí.

Antonio se quedó en blanco y como sabía que no iba a ser capaz de decir cosas demasiado coherentes decidió permanecer en silencio.

-Piénsalo. No habría problemas porque allí me sería fácil poner una consulta y a ti... no sé, hay muchos padres que quieren profesores nativos para sus hijos. Nadie sabría tu pasado y, para ellos yo he venido aquí como viaje después de terminar los estudios-intentó convencerle el británico, quien veía cada vez el plan más sólido.

-¿Has hablado de esto con alguien, verdad?

-Emma lo ve una buena idea. Dice que te vendría bien un cambio de aires. Además, no quiero dejarte atrás-Arthur notó algo de calor en la mejillas.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ahora somos un equipo. No se deja a la tu compañero atrás por nada.

Antonio sonrió. Si bien era verdad que el plan no es que le entusiasmara, el irse de allí con Arthur sí que podría merecer la pena. Además, quizás en Inglaterra no fuera tan difícil comenzar una relación con otro hombre. No lo sabía, pero podría probar.

-¿Entonces qué dices? Yo he probado cómo es tu vida en España, ahora te toca a ti probar cómo es mi vida en Inglaterra.

No tardaron apenas en escribir una nota dirigida a toda la antigua cuadrilla (y a Emma) en la que Arthur explicaba los planes que tenían. No iban a esperar a que llegaran porque si comenzaban a despedirse acabarían por querer quedarse (sobretodo Antonio) y preferían hacer el máximo camino posible con las horas de luz.

La nota quedó escondida bajo dos piedras colocadas de forma que alguno de los bandidos chocara con ella al llegar por el camino por el cual, según Arthur, habían salido a explorar.

Antes de que a Antonio le diera tiempo a arrepentirse y darse la vuelta, los dos bandidos comenzaron a cabalgar por el camino que, según creían, le llevaría hasta el puerto más cercano.

-¿No dijiste que estabas aburrido de tu vida en Inglaterra?-le preguntó Antonio tras estar gran parte del camino sin hablar.

-Creo que con todo lo que he pasado aquí, he agotado el cupo de diversión de mi vida.

-Bueno, eso ya se verá-Antonio sonrió de manera sincera, sonrisa rápidamente correspondida por Arthur.

Porque, aunque ambos sabían que no les esperaba un camino fácil, sí que sabían que merecería la pena.

Y quién sabe, quizás en algún momento de la larga y tranquila vida que tenían por delante, a alguno de los dos le diera por complicársela al otro con un beso fortuito o una declaración bastante poco inesperada.

_**FIN**_


End file.
